Líos en la nieve
by Isis.M
Summary: Los alumnos de Hogwarts deciden pasar unos días a la nieve y van a parar a la estación de esquí de Baqueira-Beret. Ahí conocen dos chicas que se encargarán de que no olviden nunca estas vacaciones. SLASH! AU
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está escrita con una amiga, esperamos que os guste y que os divirtáis leyendola :).

En algun capítulo habrá notas a pie de página, básicamente son nombres própios que nos ha parecido que necesitaban un poco de especificación para entender mejor la historia.

La historia está escrita desde distintos puntos de vista. Hay personajes originales.

Parejas: Draco & Harry, Ron & Hermione, Blaise & OC.

Rating: T

Es evidente que la saga Harry Potter no nos pertenece, si fuera así, Harry sería de Draco. Pero como las cosas no son como nos gustaría queda claro que la única autora de Harry Potter es J.K. Rowling. Nosotras solo dejamos volar nuestra imaginación divertiéndonos con los personajes.

**LÍOS EN LA NIEVE**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**MARIA**:

"_Caus a terra molt avall, creus que no te'n sortiràs..._(1)_" _Me despierto de golpe y apago el despertador. Sí, esto que suena es mi despertador. Original, ¿verdad? Rara vez me pongo el despertador un sábado pero es que ayer acordé con Isis que subiríamos a pistas, y claro, si me tengo que fiar del despertador de mi cuerpo, creo que no llego a recogerla. Desayuno con tranquilidad, me visto con la ropa de esquiar, cargo el coche y antes de salir de casa llamo a Isis para avisarle.

Al cabo de poco rato ya estoy delante de su casa ayudándola a poner los esquís en mi coche. Hace un día soleado, un día perfecto para ir a esquiar. Miro a mi amiga un momento y me echo a reír. Lleva unos pantalones que le quedan bastante ceñidos al cuerpo. Son los pantalones de "ligar en pistas" como ella los llama. Ella enseguida capta por qué me río y me dice:

- En esta época del año la estación está llena de "guiris" monísimos, tú porque tienes novio, pero yo que estoy soltera, ¿no crees que vale la pena aprovechar?

Yo me limito a negar con la cabeza, típico de ella, cualquier oportunidad es buena para ligar.

Una vez arriba, aparcamos el coche en Orri(2) y ¡a esquiar!

En la primera bajada, bajamos hasta abajo del todo, puesto que en el "Horat(3)" hay mucha cola. Llegamos y nos ponemos en la cola del telesilla.

Enseñamos los forfaits y en el momento en que Isis se gira para hablar, veo que sonríe de forma traviesa, siguiendo su mirada me giro y veo que justo detrás nuestro hay un grupo de jóvenes que parecen tener nuestra misma edad. Automáticamente, Isis y yo nos miramos con complicidad y dejamos pasar a algunas personas, lo justo para provocar que dos de los jóvenes se tengan que sentar con nosotras ya que la silla es de cuatro. Yo me siento en el extremo derecho para dejar vía libre a mi amiga. Una vez sentados, a ella le falta tiempo para iniciar la conversación.

**ISIS:**

Me siento al lado de Maria, y los dos chicos se sientan a mi lado. Uno de ellos es rubio y va con tabla, el otro es moreno y va con esquís, pero no sabría decir cuál es más guapo jeje, los dos tienen su encanto. Me pongo los palos debajo de una pierna como hago siempre para poder tener las manos libres y aprovecho para darle un golpe "sin querer" al chico de al lado, Maria al verlo, se echa a reír, yo hago como si nada y le digo al chico:

- ¡Ups! Perdón, no te habré hecho daño, ¿verdad?

- No pasa nada, no me voy a morir por un golpecito de nada.

Me responde con una sonrisa que me hace babear. Recibo un codazo por parte de mi amiga que se aguanta la risa y me anima a seguir con la conversación.

- ¿De dónde eres?

- De Londres, los del último curso de la escuela teníamos unos días libres y hemos decidido venir a esquiar.

- Vaya, pues sí que habéis ido lejos jeje

- Sí, lo hicimos por votación. Y aquí mi querido amigo -dice haciendo un gesto hacia el chico de su lado-, que siempre se sale con la suya, decidió que quería venir aquí y aquí estamos – me dice riendo.

- Por cierto, yo me llamo Isis y ella es Maria.

- ¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde esta mi buena educación? Yo me llamo Blaise y el Draco, encantados.

- Igualmente.

Ambas hablamos al mismo tiempo y nos echamos a reír. Entonces, Maria, que me conoce muy bien, les dice:

- Nosotras somos de aquí y nos conocemos muy bien la estación, si queréis os podemos acompañar.

- Estaría muy bien.

Blaise me responde con una sonrisa, parece que él tampoco quiere separarse, en cambio, Draco todavía no ha dicho nada, por lo que nos lo quedamos mirando hasta que accede.

- Está bien, pero no vamos solos, en la silla de atrás tenemos amigos.

- Muy bien, entonces nosotras os haremos de guías.

Acabamos de llegar arriba y mientras esperamos a que lleguen los demás Maria y yo intercambiamos opiniones respecto nuestros nuevos amigos.

**BLAISE:**

Mientras esperamos que Pansy y aquel par de gorilas lleguen, miro de reojo a nuestras "guías" que se susurran cosas entre ellas. La que se sentaba en la punta es más bien bajita, debe de tener dieciséis años como mucho. La otra es más alta, debe de tener dieciocho o diecinueve.

- Eh! Draco, ¿qué piensas de estas chicas?

- ¡Oh, vamos! No jodas que te gustan... ¿Te dejarás conquistar por un par de muggles?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que es evidente que te han, o mejor dicho nos han, escogido como presas. ¿Ves? Por eso no soporto a las tías. Se hacen las simpáticas estableciendo conversación cuando lo único que quieren es llevarse al chico en cuestión a la cama...

- Ya... ¿Y me vas a decir que los tíos con los que te lo montas no hacen lo mismo?

- Sí, pero por lo menos estos van directos al grano. No se están con tonterías como las de éstas...

Aix... Mira que llega a ser maleducado este Draco... Como se nota que es el niño mimado de la familia Malfoy...

Ah, mira, por allí vienen. Pansy se acerca a nosotros con agilidad seguida de Vincent y Greg que tienen algunos problemas con la tabla...

Dirigiéndome a la dos chicas les digo que ya podemos empezar a bajar y veo que la pequeña empieza a bajar y la otra detrás de ella. Dejando la distancia justa para no agobiarla empiezo a bajar tras ella con Pansy enganchada a la punta de mis esquís y seguida de Draco y sus guardaespaldas. Las chicas esquían bastante bien, desde esta perspectiva las puedo estudiar mejor sin que lo noten. Isis lleva unos pantalones ceñidos que le marcan un buen pompis. Enseguida veo a lo que se refería Draco; se nota que se intenta lucir, pues esquía marcando bien cada giro con un estilo típico de una persona acostumbrada a esquiar aunque un poco exagerado.

Bajamos sin pararnos mucho y llegamos a otro telesilla. Maria e Isis se ponen a un lado y no dudo en acercarme a ellas. Me da igual lo que diga Draco, esta tía será mía antes de que terminen las vacaciones como me llamo Blaise Zabinni, y si resulta que ella quiere lo mismo, la cosa será aún más fácil y nos podremos saltar algunos pasos. Para mi desgracia, parece que primero tendré que superar otro obstáculo: la pesada de Pansy no se desengancha de mí. Así que subo a la silla con las tres chicas. Las dos amigas se miran con disgusto, un gesto que tampoco pasa desapercibido a Pansy que sonríe con aire triunfal.

Una vez en el telesilla, las dos muggles demuestran su educación y se presentan a Pansy, ésta las que las corta dejando claro que "soy suyo", hecho que hace que el resto del trayecto lo pasemos en un silencio incómodo.

**DRACO:**

Mira Blaise, que rápido corre tras las chicas.... No sé que les ve. Los chicos son mucho mejores, él mismo es mucho más guapo que ellas jeje, pero los amigos son los amigos por muy moreno que sea, sí, tengo cierta debilidad por los morenos, además el contraste con mi pelo y el de los morenos queda perfecto y yo ¡siempre estoy perfecto! ¿Qué digo? Yo SOY perfecto jeje. Mejor me doy prisa seguir a los demás que si no aún me dejarán aquí y visto que Blaise se olvida de su mejor amigo para seguir a esas descaradas... ¡vaya! Pansy por el medio... jeje. No lo tendrán tan fácil como piensan estas dos muggles... Nos vamos a reír un montón estas vacaciones....

Acabo subiendo con Vince y Greg en el telesilla, es lo que tiene tener un Lord Tom como mejor amigo, la verdad es que no me merece, ¿qué haría Blaise sin mí? Si todas la chicas que le van detrás es porque primero se han fijado en mí pero como ven que soy gay lo intentan con el-atractivo-amigo-pero-que-no-me-supera. Estamos a punto de llegar y como siempre estos dos amigos que tengo por guardaespaldas no abren la boca si no es para comer, suerte que me tengo a mí. Veo que las chicas y Blaise ya han llegado y se los ve un poco cortados, seguro que Pansy ha dicho alguna de las suyas, no esperaba menos de ella.

- Bien, ya estamos todos, ¿hacia dónde queréis que os llevemos? -nos pregunta la chica bajita, no recuerdo su nombre.

¿Son ellas las que se conocen las pistas y nos preguntan dónde queremos ir? Por favor...

Me giro hacia un lado y empiezo a bajar esperando que me sigan, como siempre todos acaban haciendo lo que yo quiero... Pero veo que ¡las chicas me adelantan seguidas de los demás ignorándome! ¿¡Pero cómo se atreven?! Me parece que no me queda más remedio que seguirlas... pero me vengaré, nadie me ignora sin pagar las consecuencias, no se lo permito ni al inútil de San Potty, se lo voy a permitir a ellas...

* * *

Notas:

(1) _Llença't _ LAX'N'BUSTO: Grupo de rock catalán (trad: caes al suelo muy abajo, y crees que no lo lograrás...)

(2) Parte de la estación donde hay un parquing

(3) Telesilla

¡Esperamos que os haya gustado! Si tenéis dudas dejar o para cualquier cosa dejad RR, nos encantará saber vuestra opinión :D

También la podéis encontrar en catalán "Embolics a la neu" publicada por Sdaraniel.

¡¡Gracias!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**MARIA:**

Por lo que parece, Isis no lo va a tener fácil para ligar con el morenito, esa lapa que va con ellos no se desengancha de ellos ni un segundo... ¿Esta niña es cortita o solo lo hace ver? ¿Acaso no ve que a "su" Blaise se le cae la baba por Isis? Me cae bien este chico, se le ve simpático, no como ese rubio oxigenado... Vale, admito que guapo lo es un rato, pero por lo poco que lo conozco diría que es un borde repelente....

Después de unas cuantas bajadas decidimos que es la hora de comer y vamos a la cafetería. Está a rebosar, a ver si encontramos un sitio... En este momento noto un codazo, Isis acaba de encontrar otra víctima para sus encantos. Otro grupo de jóvenes de nuestra edad, dos chicos y una chica, están sentados en una mesa cercana; uno de los dos chicos y a la chica se los ve demasiado juntos como para intentar meterse en medio, pero el otro chico podría ser un buen competidor para Blaise... Sólo son tres, por lo que si nos apretamos podremos entrar todos, aunque si de mí dependiera dejaría que el rubio oxigenado, sus guardaespaldas y la niña estúpida se buscaran la vida, pero si vamos todos juntos, vamos todos juntos.

- Escuchad, en esa mesa de ahí sólo hay tres personas, si nos apretamos cabremos todos...

Los ingleses se giran a mirar en aquella dirección y antes de que nadie diga nada, el rubio oxigenado ya se tiene que quejar:

- Ni muerto me acerco yo a esa mesa de leones...

Antes de que yo tenga tiempo de preguntarle nada más, Isis ya ha empezado a avanzar hacia esa mesa. Dedicándole una sonrisa al rubito me dispongo a seguirla y detrás de mí, Blaise con la niña estúpida. El rubito suspira y, junto con los dos gorilas, nos sigue resignado.

- Hola, ¿os importa si nos sentamos aquí con vosotros?-saludo al trío de la mesa.

**ISIS:**

Antes de que puedan contestar a Maria, me siento, así que se ven obligados a compartir mesa jeje. Blaise se sienta a mi lado antes que Pansy, quien dedica una sonrisa de superioridad a los chicos de la mesa, se mete en medio. Draco, mientras, sigue refunfuñando y se sienta lo más alejado posible de los chicos con los que nos hemos acoplado. Los otros dos se sientan donde pueden. No se por qué pero tengo la sensación de que nos estamos perdiendo algo, miro a Maria y veo que le pasa lo mismo, y como no tengo intención de quedarme con dudas me dirijo a Blaise:

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación que me falta información? – Maria se me acerca para escuchar la respuesta, está tan intrigada como yo.

- Son compañeros pero no nos llevamos muy bien, por no decir que Draco y el de las gafas no se pueden ni ver... –me responde tranquilamente y yo me echo a reír.

-¿Ya estás maquinando algo?- me pregunta mi amiga, me conoce demasiado bien.

Le dedico una mirada de las mías que dice: "¿Yo? ¡Pero si soy un angelito!", ella niega con la cabeza, como siempre, queriendo decir que no tengo remedio jeje, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Me gusta meterme con la gente.

Blaise nos observa con una sonrisa, creo que se imagina algo. Diría que es un chico bastante astuto e intuitivo jeje, como a mí me gustan.

Hay un silencio un poco tenso. No lo soporto más:

- Perdón por habernos sentado así tan de repente pero no había más sitio, además Draco ha dicho que no quería venir aquí y no lo he podido evitar -les digo. No puedo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a nuestro rubio.

**- **No pasa nada.

- Bueno, ella es Maria y yo Isis, a ellos creo que ya los conocéis, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Y vosotros sois? – a ver si dicen algo más...

- Ellos son Hermione y Ron y yo soy Harry, ¿algo más?

Vaya, qué secos que son... Me giro hacia Maria y ella me coge el relevo. Empieza a hacerles preguntas para aligerar el ambiente y le funciona. Mientras hablan me fijo en Harry, el único que se ha dignado a contestar, es bastante mono pero no me acaba de gustar su carácter, así que decido que no merece ser mi "presa", me quedo un rato mirándolo, me doy cuenta de que no para de mirar a Draco y mi imaginación empieza a volar, ¿podría ser que fuera gay? Dicen que no se soportan, pero si fuera así no se mirarían tanto, me giro y me dedico a observar a Draco y ¡oh, sorpresa! Él tampoco puede evitar mirar a Harry jeje. Mi cabeza empieza a maquinar jeje, pero voy a necesitar ayuda y creo que Blaise me podrá ayudar. Además, ¡así igual consigo algo más!

**HARRY:**

¡Sólo me faltaba esto! Ahora no solo tengo que soportar ir de carabina con Ron y Hermione, sino que encima tengo que soportar a estas serpientes asquerosas y estas chicas malcriadas. La chica bajita, creo que ha dicho que se llamaba Maria, empieza a hacernos preguntas para aliviar el ambiente. Empieza preguntando las edades, por lo menos ha logrado que Ron y Hermione presten un poco de atención a algo que no sea el otro... La chica alta tiene dieciocho años y la bajita diecinueve. No le estaba prestando demasiada atención, tenía la cabeza en otra cosa, pero me giro hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Tienes diecinueve años!? Nos estás tomando el pelo, ¡si yo no te echaba más de quince!

Por lo que parece no soy el único que se ha sorprendido por su edad. Las cinco serpientes también la miran sorprendidos. Ella se limita a sonreír, supongo que debe de estar acostumbrada a que le echen menos años de los que realmente tiene. Ella sigue hablando, empieza a preguntar qué día cumplimos los años, cuál es nuestro color favorito y un montón de cosas más. No estoy demasiado atento a lo que dice, ahora mismo hay cosas, o mejor dicho, personas más interesantes a las que mirar. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le tiene que quedar tan bien la ropa de esquí al cabrón de Mafloy? Evidentemente, no soy tan estúpido como para dejar que note que lo miro, finjo que estoy pendiente de lo que pregunta la chica... Ya tiene tela la cosa, aunque ha subido a hacer deporte va muy bien peinado... Y hablando de hacer deporte... me pregunto si la ropa de este jersey es transpirable... ¡Coño Harry! ¡Reacciona! ¡Que estás babeando por Malfoy! Que su pasatiempo favorito es hacerte la vida imposible... Pero es que es tan atractivo... Su pelo rubio tiene que ser tan suave, esos ojos en los que parece que de un momento a otro vaya que estallar una tormenta...

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás aquí con nosotros? – Ron me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Ah, perdona, no os escuchaba, ¿qué decíais?

Las chicas se ríen sin molestarse en disimularlo. ¡Vaya par de estúpidas!

**DRACO:**

¿Cómo he acabado aquí? ¿Qué es lo que tienen estas chicas? ¡Se llevan toda la atención que tendría que ser para mí! Míralas, hablando tan tranquilamente con los gatitos, en fin, la bajita, la otra parece un poco loca, se está riendo sola, ¿y si ahora planea robarme a Harry? ¿Se cree que no me doy cuenta que no para de mirarlo? Pero qué estoy diciendo, ¡¿por qué tendría que estar yo pendiente de Potter?! Espera, ¿qué están diciendo? ¿Que la bajita tiene diecinueve años? Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta por lo que parece, pero como buen Malfoy que soy lo disimulo. Espera, la otra chica me está mirando... Se cruzan nuestras miradas y tengo un escalofrío, esta chica da miedo... Me guiña un ojo y se pone a hablar con Blaise sin quitarme la vista de encima, ¿qué quiere? Se me ha pasado el hambre y me levanto de la mesa, estoy harto de estar aquí.

- Eh, chicos- me dirijo a los míos-. Me voy, no puedo más, no tenemos suficiente con estar de vacaciones y tener que aguantar a los santos que se nos añaden estas dos, me ha dado una indigestión.

Como siempre, Vince y Greg me siguen, Pansy duda pero al final decide que prefiere soportar a nuestros "queridos" compañeros que dejar a Blaise sólo con esa loca. Éste, por su lado, parece que no piensa mover el culo. Esta chica nos traerá problemas... Estamos en la salida y oigo un grito:

- ¿Vas a esconderte, Malfoy? ¿Tienes miedo de que te cojamos y no puedas contra nosotros?

- Ya te gustaría, Potter. ¿O tal vez eres tú el que quiere ser cogido?- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué acabo de decir? No pasa nada, no creo que sean tan listos.

Mientras respondo a Potter, Blaise y las chicas se nos han añadido. La alta puede ser un peligro, se acerca a mí y en un susurro me dice:

- Te haré un favor, estoy segura que te gustará, pero es sorpresa. A cambio quiero que me quites a Pansy de en medio, sino, podrías acabar mal y no queremos que le pase nada a un chico tan atractivo. – Su amiga la mira con cara de "¿qué piensas hacer?", pero nadie más se da cuenta.

- ¿Volvemos a esquiar? Tenemos que aprovechar bien el día. – Propone Pansy.

Después de esto, nos vamos hacia el telesilla otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**BLAISE:**

Vaya, no me había llegado a imaginar nunca que pasar unos minutos en compañía de los leones fuera tan divertido. Primero Maria intentando romper el silencio incómodo, por lo menos se esfuerza, se la ve simpática a la chica, evidentemente, no tanto como a Isis. Y mira, hablando de Isis, ¡esta chica tiene ideas de bombero! Pero promete ser interesante... Otra vez, subo al telesilla con las tres chicas y aprovecho para hablar con Isis sobre su plan maligno.

- Y escucha, ¿ya lo sabes, verdad, que no será fácil hacer que ese par acaben juntos?

Pansy me interrumpe preguntando quien queremos que acabe con quien pero la ignoro.

- Si fuera fácil no sería divertido –me contesta mi nueva amiga. –Por eso necesito tu ayuda, Blaise.

- No me quiero meter donde no me llamar, pero primero tenéis que conseguir que estén a menos de un metro sin que el señorito Draco huya... – Maria también da su opinión.

- Si chocaran los dos por pistas lo tendríamos más fácil. Se pondrían a discutir y solo haría falta dejarlos solos...

Vaya, ¡esta chica es un crack! Ahora solo hace falta conseguir que choquen "casualmente" por pistas, y eso no es muy difícil, con un poco de magia se puede conseguir, pero primero tendría que saber por donde tirarán...

- Eh, eh, no jodáis que queréis hacer que Draco y Potter se líen... ¡Estáis locos!

¡¡Aggg!! ¡¡No la soporto!! ¿Por que siempre se tiene que meter donde no la llaman? Por lo que parece a las dos amigas tampoco les cae demasiado bien... ¡Por la cara que hace Isis diría que está a punto de tirarla del telesilla!

Por fin llegamos arriba, detrás nuestro vienen Draco, Vince y Greg, y detrás, el trío de oro. ¡Caramba! Las cosas no me podían haber salido mejor... Draco y Potter se miran con lo que quiere ser una mirada de odio, pero mirando a Isis, veo que ella ha interpretado otra cosa. Por lo que parece, Weasley y Granger nos ayudaran sin darse cuenta siquiera.

- Isis, baja tú primero ahora, yo haré de escoba-. Me sorprende la reacción de Maria pero parece que Isis ha captado de qué va la cosa porque sonríe y empieza a bajar. Como siempre, la sigo de cerca y Pansy tras de mi como si fuera mi sombra.

**ISIS:**

Mientras bajo me pongo a pensar en cual sería el mejor sitio para dejarlos solos... Ya sé, la pista de Miradores, que allí no les puede pasar nada grave. Me giro para mirar si bajan y veo que Maria se acerca a Ron y Hermione, no sé qué les ha dicho, pero la siguen dejando a Harry atrás, me está facilitando las cosas con Harry jeje, sabía que ella me podría ayudar a engañarlo. Paro un momento y los demás hacen lo mismo, Maria pasa por mi lado diciendo que nos vemos en Orri, les digo a Vince y a Greg que la sigan y, sorprendentemente, me hacen caso, no me molesto a decirle nada a Pansy porque sé que no me hará caso, pero Blaise la echa sin darle tiempo a replicar y nos quedamos solos. Miro hacia arriba para ver donde están Harry y Draco, parece que Draco se ha caído y Harry duda si ayudarlo o no. Me giro hacia Blaise:

- ¿Te parece bien que los dejemos aquí?

**- **Sí, perfecto.

- Bien, ahora solo falta que Harry decida ayudarlo, le estaría bien un poco de ayuda suplementaria... ¿Cómo puede ser tan indeciso?

- Es así porque se trata de Draco, pero no te preocupes, ya verás como lo acabará ayudando. ¿Vamos?

Nos ponemos en marcha otra vez, pero al cabo de nada ¡se oye que cae una avalancha! Asustada empiezo a bajar rápidamente y Blaise me sigue. Una vez fuera de peligro no puedo evitar pensar en los chicos, ¿y si los ha pillado? Espero que hayan reaccionado a tiempo. Llegamos a Orri y veo a Maria y los otros, incluyendo a Ron y Hermione que nos esperan junto al "Parrèc"(1). Me acerco a Maria y le digo:

- Maria, no te vas a creer lo que ha pasado....

**MARIA:**

Isis llega un poco agobiada seguida de Blaise.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Me lo cuentas?

- Mira, Draco se ha caído y Harry dudaba en ayudarlo, los hemos dejado solos, pero... con Blaise hemos empezado a bajar y de repente ha caído una avalancha... ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Miro a Isis con cara de no entender nada. ¿Cómo es posible que haya habido una avalancha? Si hace días que no nieva... Además, no recuerdo haber oído que hubiera peligro de avalanchas... Observo a mi amiga, no se lo puede haber inventado...

- ¿Vaya, estáis bien vosotros? ¿Y Draco y Harry?

- Sí, sí, nosotros estamos bien...

- Y por la parejita no sufras, seguro que también están bien. – Blaise sonríe de forma extraña...

- Eh, Isis, _aguest gojat se compòrte d'ua manèra un shinhau estranha, non te semble? __Sonque l'as de campar ara cara, ei coma se sabesse que i aurie un laueg! (2)_

Los ingleses nos miran con cara de no entender nada. Pueden entender el catalán perfectamente, pero el aranés, la lengua propia del valle, ya es demasiado para un grupo de ingleses.

- Escuchad –Hermione interviene en la conversación- Estoy de acuerdo en que queráis hacer que este par se líen, pero aprecio muchísimo a Harry y ¡no quiero que le pase nada!

**DRACO:**

-¡Mierda! ¡Qué daño!

¿Por qué hay tantas placas de hielo en esta pista? Ellas lo sabían, por eso me han hecho bajar por aquí, ¡estoy seguro de que quieren que me rompa una pierna! Me intento levantar pero vuelvo a patinar dándome otro golpe. Miro a mi alrededor pero no los veo, ¿dónde coño se han metido? ¿Dónde está Blaise cuando se le necesita? Veo que alguien se acerca, por fin alguien que se digna a ayudarme... Eh... Espera, ¡él no! Me dejan sólo y para empeorarlo tiene que aparecer Potter, siempre donde no le llaman...

No puede venir nadie más, no, tiene que ser precisamente él quien me ve con esta pinta, sin poderme levantar del suelo... Bueno ya que está aquí lo puedo aprovechar.

- ¡Eh, Potter! ¡No te quedes parado y ayúdame!- no reacciona, este chico es increíble... ¿Qué coño le veo? Siempre esta en su mundo.

Sigo intentado atraer su atención hasta que se oye un ruido muy fuerte y vuelve a la tierra. ¡Ahora sí! Viene hacia mí con decisión y más velocidad de la esperada, pero ¿qué le ha dado ahora? Cuando está lo bastante cerca puedo ver que tiene una cara extraña, como si hubiera visto algún peligro, entonces caigo en la cuenta y me giro. ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Una avalancha! Me intento levantar pero sigo sin poder, así que busco la varita, ya sé que hay mucha gente pero ¡no quiero morir enterrado por un alud! Estoy a punto de sacarla cuando Potter me levanta y me estira para apartarnos. Cuando estamos en un lugar seguro le empiezo a echar en cara que haya tardado tanto:

- ¿Qué hacías allí parado? ¿Esperando a que me salieran raíces o qué? ¿Por qué no has venido antes? ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Nos podía haber pillado la avalancha! – ¡Oh! ¡Menuda mierda! ¡Sólo y con este inútil! En fin...

- ¿Has acabado de chillar, Malfoy? ¿Tal vez prefieres que te deje aquí? Si es así, ¡adiós!

- ¡Espera! ¡No quería decir eso!- Se gira y se vuelve a quedar parado, pero esta vez esperando a que le diga algo más –. Me he hecho daño... ¿puedes... ehm... esto... ayudarme?

**HARRY:**

Oh, vamos. Cómo si no tuviera suficiente de haber tenido que salvar a Malfoy de un alud y de tener que aguantar su mal humor, ahora resulta que se ha hecho daño.

- Deja que te eche un vistazo... No parece que te hayas roto nada. ¿Te puedes levantar?

Malfoy intenta ponerse de pie, y la segunda vez, con bastante ayuda por mi parte, lo consigue. Por Merlín que la situación no podía ser más vergonzosa para ambos... Aunque todo tiene sus ventajas, nunca había estado tan cerca de este rubito maleducado... De verdad, debo de haberme vuelto loco, mira que gustarme el príncipe de las serpientes...

- Tienes suerte que con el quiddich nos enseñan cómo tratar algunas lesiones sencillas, Malfoy.

Me aseguro que no nos mira nadie y, disimuladamente, pronuncio el hechizo. Suerte que ya soy mayor de edad y puedo practicar magia fuera de la escuela, que sino no sé cómo hubiésemos salido de ésta. Sin separarme de él, consigo que Malfoy acabe de bajar la pista. Ostras, estando tan cerca de él siento su olor a sudor... ¿Cómo puede una persona sudada oler tan bien? Maldito Malfoy... Uhm... ¡Harry! ¡Haz el favor de calmarte! Sólo espero que no note cómo reacciona mi cuerpo con su contacto, porque si lo nota, estoy perdido. ¡Se burlará de mí durante el resto de mis días!

Cuando estamos llegando abajo veo un grupo bastante numeroso que nos miran. Antes de que pueda adivinar quiénes son, Malfoy se pone a chillar:

- Blaise Zabini, ¿se puede saber por qué coño me has abandonado? Y vosotros, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, ¿¡que tipo de guardaespaldas sois que dejáis que me caiga con una placa de hielo y que de poco no me pille un alud!?

Cuando llegamos a su altura, Ron y Hermione se nos acercan preguntándome si estoy bien. Detrás de ellos están las dos chicas que hemos conocido en la cafetería.

- Disculpadme – la chica alta se dirige a nosotros-, no habían anunciado peligro de avalanchas y no me he dado cuenta que había hielo en la pista hasta que ya estábamos allí... No era mi intención que os hicierais daño...

Dejo a Malfoy en manos de las otras serpientes y dirigiéndome a Ron y Hermione digo:

- Creo que ya he tenido bastante esquí por hoy, ¿qué os parece si volvemos al albergue?

Mis amigos asienten y nos dirigimos los tres hacia el parquing donde Hermione ha dejado el coche.

* * *

Notas:

(1) Parrèc: Nombre de la cafeteria de Orri.

(2) Traducción: "Este chico se comporta de una forma un poco extraña, ¿no te parece? Solo lo tienes que mirar a la cara, ¡es como si supiera que habría una avalancha!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**ISIS:**

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se han ido decidimos que Maria y yo llevaremos a Draco al ambulatorio para saber si se ha hecho mucho daño. Los demás dicen que quieren hacer alguna bajada más y que después se irán al hotel.

- Tenéis móvil, ¿verdad? – pregunto.

- ¿El qué?... ¡ah, sí! Yo tengo uno. – responde Blaise que me da su número después de apuntarse el nuestro.

- Cuando salgamos del ambulatorio os llamamos para saber dónde estáis y para llevar a Draco. ¡Hasta luego!

- Hasta luego.

Nos despedimos y vamos hacia el coche. Guardamos todo el material en el maletero y nos dirigimos al ambulatorio de Baquèira, que es el que está más cerca. Una vez allí esperamos un rato hasta que nos toca. Revisan a Draco, no ha sido para tanto, sólo tiene el tobillo un poco hinchado pero si hace reposo esta noche y se pone hielo mañana estará perfectamente. También le dan una pomada, por si las moscas. Al salir llamo a Blaise y nos dice que están en la habitación del hotel. Acompañamos a Draco hasta el cuarto que comparte con Blaise, dentro nos esperan todos.

- Aquí lo tenéis, sano y salvo. – les dice Maria.

- Sí, no nos lo hemos comido jeje. – Draco me dedica una mirada poco amistosa.

- Nosotras ya nos vamos, hemos quedado para cenar. – Anuncia Maria.

Vamos hacia la puerta para irnos, pero antes me giro hacia Blaise:

- Después de cenar saldremos un rato de fiesta, si no estás muy cansado, ¿quieres venir?

- Sí, claro, me encantaría.

- Perfecto. Te pasamos a buscar.

- ¡Esperad! ¡Yo también quiero ir! – salta Pansy dejando bien claro que no piensa dejar a Blaise a solas con nosotras.

- No, Pansy, tú te tienes que quedar conmigo, ¿qué voy a hacer si necesito algo? Te tienes que quedar, estos dos – señala a sus guardaespaldas – son demasiado torpes.

Ante la sorpresa de todos es Draco quién la hace quedarse, veo que se acuerda de mi "trato" jeje. Nos despedimos con un "hasta luego", quedando que pasaríamos a buscar a Blaise hacia las once y media o doce.

Maria me deja en casa para que me dé una ducha y me prepare, me pasará a buscar más tarde para ir a cenar con Mirtza, ¡le tenemos que contar lo que nos ha pasado!

**MARIA:**

De verdad, esta chica no deja de sorprenderme, y mira que nos conocemos desde pequeñas... Estos ingleses son muy especiales, primero la extraña rivalidad que hay entre Harry, Ron y Hermione con Draco, Blaise y los demás, especialmente entre Harry y Draco hay un amor-odio que no acabo de entender... Después la cara de Blaise, ¡era como supiera que habría una avalancha antes que pasara! Y si esto fuera poco, cuando Isis le ha pedido el número de móvil, han sido alucinaciones mías ¿o parecía que no sabía muy bien de qué hablábamos? Y la cara que ha puesto Draco cuando ha subido al coche...

Salgo de la ducha y me toca escoger la ropa. A ver... la blusa negra creo que me irá bien. Con unos tejanos y unas deportivas acabo de completar el conjunto. Me maquillo un poco y descuelgo el teléfono para llamar a Mirtza y preguntarle si está lista para que la pase a recoger. Hoy hemos decidido que subimos a cenar a Arties, así después ya estamos allí. Mirtza siempre prefiere quedar por Vielha, así no depende del coche de los demás e Isis siempre prefiere Arties porque hay más ambiente. Como a mí me da igual, se van turnando para decidir. Y hoy precisamente nos ha ido perfecto el hecho de que decidiéramos que íbamos a cenar al Mozart, porque si después tenemos que ir a recoger al "ligue" de Isis a Baquèira, por lo menos ya estamos más cerca.

Paso a recoger a Mirtza y le avanzo que se ha perdido un día magnífico. Ella se limita a sonreír, los deportes no son su punto fuerte.

- Mirtz, llama a Isis y dile que pasamos a recogerla.

Al cabo de un rato ya estamos todas dentro del restaurante contándole a Mirtza el gran día que se ha perdido.

- Sinceramente, estos chicos no son normales, va, esta noche tenemos que lograr que Blaise beba lo suficiente como para que mañana no recuerde qué ha dicho y hecho esta noche, a ver si así nos cuenta su secreto. – Miro a mis amigas con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- ¡Apoyo la Moción! ¡Es una gran idea, Maria!

- ¡Eh! ¡No me podéis hacer esto! ¿Que no veis que esta es mi gran noche? ¡No creo que tenga demasiadas oportunidades de estar con él sin la tía esa rara de por medio! – se queja Isis.

- Lo siento, aprobado por mayoría. Y permíteme que te recuerde que tienes a cierto rubito amenazado para que mantenga a Pansy lejos de "tu" Blaise...

- ¿Que tiene a cierto rubito amenazado? ¡¿Queréis hacer el favor de no omitir detalles, cuando me contáis las cosas?! – Mirtza tiene razón, no le hemos contado el "trato" de Isis con Draco...

Cuando se lo contamos se echa a reír, ¡¡nuestra amiga es capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir un tío!!

Después de cenar, subimos las tres al coche y vamos hacia Baqueira a recoger a Blaise.

- Isis, llámalo y dile que vamos a por él.

Cuando llegamos, Blaise nos espera a la puerta del hotel. Su aspecto no se parece en nada al de esta mañana en pistas, ¡para que luego digan que las chicas nos arreglamos demasiado!

**BLAISE:**

Ya están aquí las chicas. Delante de ellas Draco le ha pedido a Pansy que se quedara a cuidarlo, pero cuando se han ido, si no me ha pedido mil veces que las llamara y les dijera que estaba cansado como para salir de fiesta y me quedara cuidándolo, no me lo ha pedido ninguna. Según el médico, sólo tiene el tobillo inflamado, pero me da miedo que no se haya dado un golpe en la cabeza. No para de decir que estas tías, especialmente Isis, son unas arpías, que no me tengo que fiar de ella y no sé qué más sandeces. Me ha dicho que lo ha amenazado para que aleje a Pansy de mí. Hombre, es cierto que cuando esta Pansy por el medio se la ve molesta, pero esto es normal, ¿no? La ve como una competidora y entiendo que se la quiera quitar de en medio, aunque a su lado Pansy no tiene ninguna posibilidad, pero de eso a amenazar a Draco para que la mantenga alejada...

- ¡Vamos, Blaise! – Isis me llama y me hace volver a la realidad- ¡Que no tenemos toda la noche!

Corro hacia su vehículo, creo que los muggles lo llaman coche, y subo a la parte de atrás al lado de Isis. ¡Wow, va guapísima! Delante van Maria y otra chica que me presentan como Mirsa o algo parecido.

Mientras estamos en el coche Maria vuelve al ataque con sus preguntas.

- ¿Qué estudiáis? Es que habéis dicho que Harry y los demás eran compañeros de curso vuestros, pero se me hace muy raro que todos estéis estudiando lo mismo, especialmente por parte de Vince y Greg....

¿Que qué estudiamos? ¡Esta sí que no me la esperaba! ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que contestar? Algo tengo que responder, ¡pero lo tengo que hacer rápido! Isis me mira esperando respuesta...

**ISIS:**

- ¿No nos piensas contestar? ¿O es que nos escondes algo?

- No, que va... es que vamos a un internado y no nos gusta mucho hablar sobre ello...

A ninguna de las tres nos convence su historia. Maria me mira por el retrovisor haciéndome una señal de que pondrán en marcha el plan de emborracharlo aunque no me guste... Todo sea para conseguir información.

- ¿Preparado para una gran noche?

- Siempre – me responde con una sonrisa.

Pobre, no se imagina lo que le espera, no me hace mucha gracia, pero en fin... Llegamos a Arties, después de aparcar el coche vamos al "De Net" donde nos encontramos con bastantes conocidos, pero no tenemos ganas de tener que saludar a todo el mundo y dar explicaciones de nuestro amigo, así que nos dirigimos hacia "La Luna", aprovechando que el dueño es el padre de Maria. Mis amigas se acercan a la barra para pedir las bebidas, mientras Blaise me intenta distraer de la conversación anterior:

- ¿Y tu que haces?

- Estoy estudiando en Francia – le digo con una sonrisa. Él sigue preguntándome cosas y acercándose a mí poco a poco.

- ¿Y que estudias, si se puede saber?

- Si te lo digo, ¿me dirás qué es lo que estás estudiando tú? – le digo, también acercándome a él.

Pero antes de saber la respuesta vuelven las chicas con las bebidas. Nos vamos a un rincón para bailar y divertirnos sin tener las miradas de la gente encima. Al cabo de unas horas el pobre Blaise ya no se aguanta en pie, no me extraña con todo lo que le han dado... Le pregunto si quiere descansar un poco, me dice que sí y nos vamos a sentar. Maria y Mirtza lo empiezan a taladrar a preguntas. Él se apoya en mí y responde a lo que puede, parece que incluso estando borracho, tiene bastante control de lo que dice y hace, pero las chicas no dejan de preguntar hasta que consiguen una respuesta clara.

**MARIA:**

Después de la tortura de preguntas, el inglés acaba diciendo claramente que ha sido él quien ha provocado el alud. Las tres nos miramos con cara de satisfacción, pero las cosas siguen si cuadrar. En el momento que ha empezado la avalancha, Isis estaba con él...

- ¿Y cómo lo has hecho para provocarla? – Mirtza está tan ansiosa de conseguir respuestas como yo.

Él murmura algo que no comprendemos, pero cuando le pido que lo repita, Isis nos mira enfadada y me dice:

- Oh, venga, Maria, ¿no crees que ya ha tenido suficiente por una noche? Creo que hoy ya podemos dar la tortura por acabada y acompañarlo al hotel.

Suspiro resignada. Si Isis dice basta, es basta. Mientras que Isis y Mirtza se ponen las chaquetas y ayudan a Blaise a ponerse la suya, yo voy a despedirme de mi padre. Cuando vuelvo los demás ya me esperan fuera. Vamos al coche, Mirtza sube al asiento del copiloto e Isis y Blaise suben detrás. Llegamos a Baquèira y mientras yo las espero en el coche, mis amigas ayudan a Blaise a llegar hasta su cuarto.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**DRACO:**

Me despierto y me encuentro que Blaise está durmiendo en la cama de al lado. Lo despierto ya que es la hora de desayunar y si no vamos cerrarán el comedor.

- Eh Blaise, despierta. Tenemos que ir a desayunar.

- ¿Ah? Qué dolor de cabeza... Déjame dormir un rato más....

- Está bien, ya te subiré algo para comer.

Al salir de la habitación me encuentro con los demás y bajamos juntos. Pansy me pregunta por Blaise y le digo que duerme. Cuando acabamos vuelvo a la habitación con unos cruasanes y un zumo, es lo único que he podido coger. Lo vuelvo a despertar y se pone a comer aún quejándose del dolor de cabeza por la resaca.

- Espera, creo que tengo poción para la resaca.

- No, Draco, da igual. Así tienes una excusa para no subir a esquiar, aparte del tobillo.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? – Estoy seguro que ya han hecho alguna de las suyas, ya sabía yo que nos traerían problemas.

- No lo recuerdo muy bien. Sólo sé que hicieron muchas preguntas después de haberme hecho beber y que algunas eran comprometedoras. No pararon hasta que Isis les dijo que ya era suficiente. Además, ¿no eras tú el que no quería estar sólo con ellas? Pues no te quejes, aquí tienes la excusa, y ahora déjame dormir, por favor.

Nunca había visto a mi amigo así. Tengo que hacer algo. Me siento en la cama para pensar y de repente empieza a sonar la cosa esa de Blaise. Lo cojo, creo que se tenía que dar a un botón, le doy y se oye una voz:

- ¿Blaise? ¿Cómo estás? – es la voz de Isis

- Soy Draco. Él duerme.

- Aps, perdona, sólo quería saber si ibais a subir a esquiar pero ya veo que no... Ya hablaremos. ¡Ciao!

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Vosotras subís?

- Sí, tenemos que aprovechar la nieve.

- ¿Os importaría pasar un momento por el hotel?

- No, en un rato estamos allí.

Y ahora, ¿cómo apago yo el trasto este? Creo que era este botón... Al cabo de poco las chicas llegan y las encuentro en recepción, Isis va al baño y aprovecho para echarle la bronca a Maria y descubrir qué le hicieron a Blaise. Le dejo bien claro que se han pasado y que no lo vuelvan a hacer si quieren seguir en contacto con nosotros. Vuelve Isis y se van a esquiar. Espero que Maria le deje claro a su querida amiga que no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a Blaise si tiene la intención de hacerle daño.

**BLAISE**

Me despierto y me encuentro a Draco tumbado en su cama leyendo. Cuando ve que me he despertado me saluda con una sonrisa y me pregunta si me encuentro mejor. Le contesto que un poco mejor y empiezo a recordar los hechos de la noche anterior y las preguntas de Maria y la otra chica.

- Eh, Draco

- ¿Sí?

- Una de las preguntas que me hicieron ayer fue sobre nuestros estudios. Sé que volverán a insistir con el tema, ¿qué se supone que les tenemos qué decir?

-¡Mierda! ¡Las cosas con estas malditas muggles no podían ir peor! Primero, por su culpa tenemos que lidiar con los leones, después, también por su culpa, me abandonas en medio de una pista helada para ir tras ellas y me dejas sólo con Potter y acabo con el tobillo torcido...

- De todas formas, tienes que reconocer que tuviste suerte de que Potter estuviera allí, peor hubiera sido que te quedaras completamente sólo...

- Sí, ya ves que consuelo... Después sales sólo con ellas por la noche y acabas con una resaca impresionante, peor que después de las fiestas del colegio... Y si con todo esto no bastara, ¿me dices que te han estado agobiando con preguntas sobre qué estudiamos y cosas parecidas? ¿Pero que pretenden?

- No creo que lo hagan con mala intención, Draco.... Si me emborracharon es porque vieron que les escondía algo, ya sabes que nunca he sido muy buen actor...

- Sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta de una ironía. ¿En qué casa crees que las pondría el Sombrero Seleccionador si fueran a Hogwarts?

Ante la pregunta de mi amigo no puedo evitar abrir los ojos como platos. Una chica que hace de todo con tal de ligar con un chico, y ahora estoy convencido de que lo que me comentó Draco anoche sobre que Isis le había amenazado para que quitara a Pansy de en medio es cierto, un grupo de amigas lo bastante astutas como para darse cuenta de que alguien les esconde algo y que no dudan en tomar medidas drásticas, como emborrachar al chico que tiene en la mira, para conseguir la información que quieren...

- ¡Estas chicas son Slytherin de pies a cabeza!

- Exacto, ¿y qué mejor que dos serpientes con sed de venganza para combatir contra estas serpientes que tanto daño nos han hecho?

- Hablo en serio, Draco, no quiero problemas. Isis me gusta de verdad. Tal vez lo mejor sería volver al colegio... Al fin y al cabo, esto es lo que nos diferencia de los leones, nosotros no somos valientes pero a veces más vale una huída a tiempo...

- ¡Ni hablar! ¿Acaso piensas que eres el único que tiene posibilidades de acabar ligando en estas vacaciones?

Vaya, parece que sin pretenderlo mi amigo está a punto de confesar que le gusta Potter...

- ¿Has conocido a alguien, Draco?

- Ehm... No, hablaba del recepcionista. Anoche me aburría y bajé un rato a darle conversación.

- Está bien, entonces, ¿qué propones?

- Vale, si no les quieres hacer daño solo nos queda una alternativa: que por una vez seamos sinceros...

¿Cómo? ¿Está diciendo que les confesemos a las chicas que somos magos?

- Evidentemente, antes de irnos, nos encargaremos de que no recuerden nada....

Una sonrisa malévola se dibuja en los labios de mi amigo. Creo que me vuelvo a sentir Slytherin de nuevo....


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**ISIS:**

Llegamos a pistas, hacemos algunas bajadas y Maria aprovecha que estamos en la "Choza", un telesilla de dos y que va bastante lento, para explicarme lo que le ha dicho Draco. Dice que se veía bastante enfadado y que quiere que deje en paz a Blaise.

- Maria, creo que nos tendríamos que disculpar...

- Tal vez sí, ayer nos pasamos un poco... ¿Quieres que los pasemos a ver más tarde?

- Sí.

Hacemos algunas bajadas más y vamos a comer al "Parrèc" ya que mi madre trabaja en la estación y aprovechamos que le hacen precio de empresa, porque verdaderamente, se pasan mucho con los precios de venta al público.

Allí nos encontramos con Hermione y los chicos, nos sentamos con ellos y Maria empieza a charlar. Yo no estoy de muy buen humor. Me hubiese gustado que Blaise también estuviera aquí, y Draco también, así podríamos seguir el plan de emparejarlo, pero con lo que nos pasamos ayer... No puedo dejar de estar un poco... ¿triste? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Molesta conmigo misma? En fin, podríamos decir que llevo un mal día. Estoy tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que me pierdo la conversación, no se que han dicho ni de qué hablan ni nada, y ahora no me importa.... Que sigan hablando, yo pensaré en qué le diré a Blaise para que me perdone.

**MARIA:**

Mientras hablo con Harry y los demás, veo que Isis ha dejado de prestarnos atención. Seguramente debe de estar pensando en Blaise. Por una vez, tengo que admitir que el rubito oxigenado tiene razón, anoche nos pasamos y mucho, pero es que a veces son un poco extraños. ¿Por qué tanto secretismo con algo tan trivial como sus estudios? Hoy antes de bajar tenemos que pasar por el hotel y disculparnos las dos con el pobre chico. Se me ocurre que tal vez si Isis le insiste él le dirá a qué viene tanto secreto y no hubiera hecho falta emborracharlo de esa manera...

Después de comer decidimos esquiar un rato más. Sin Blaise, Draco y los demás, Harry, Ron y Hermione parecen más simpáticos. Este es otro tema que me pica la curiosidad... Tal vez estos sí nos aclaran qué estudian... Aprovecho cuando subimos el "Pla de Baquèira" que es un telesilla para seis para preguntarles lo mismo que le preguntamos a Blaise.

- Escuchad, ayer Blaise nos dijo que erais compañeros de curso, pero no nos aclaró qué estáis estudiando. Es que se os ve tan diferentes los unos de los otros que me parece extraño que estudiéis lo mismo...

Los tres ingleses se miran. ¡Otra vez esta expresión! ¡¡Es la misma cara de no saber qué responder que hizo ayer Blaise cuando se lo preguntamos!!

- Es que en Inglaterra el sistema de estudios es diferente del que tenéis aquí, es muy difícil explicaros cómo funciona para que lo entendáis...

La respuesta de Hermione, igual que cuando ayer Blaise nos dijo que estaban en un internado y que no les gustaba mucho hablar de ello, no nos convence demasiado, y menos teniendo en cuenta que a los tres se los ve nerviosos. Isis y yo nos miramos sin entender nada. Lo único que se me ocurre es que estén todos metidos en una secta o algo parecido... Tácitamente decidimos no volver a insistir, por lo menos no con estos tres.

Estamos en pistas hasta que cierran la estación. Cuando vamos hacia el coche Hermione nos pregunta si queremos ir a merendar con ellos.

- No es mala idea. Vosotros id a vuestra bola, que nosotras queremos pasar un momento por el hotel de Blaise, Draco y los demás. Si acaso, nos llamamos luego, Hermione.

Al decirles que queríamos pasar por el hotel de los otros, los tres ponen cara de asco.

- Si me queréis escuchar, no os fiéis demasiado de esa panda de serpientes – nos aconseja Ron.

¿Otra vez los nombres de animales? Ayer cuando nos íbamos a sentar en la mesa con ellos, Draco los llamó leones.

- Escuchad, ¿qué significan los nombres de animales? Ayer Draco se refirió a vosotros como leones, y ahora vosotros os referís a ellos como serpientes... – ¡Isis me ha leído la mente!

Los tres amigos se miran, ¡otra vez la misma expresión! Al final, es Harry quien habla y dice:

- En la escuela donde estudiamos hay una división en cuatro grupos, cada grupo está representado por un animal. Malfoy y los demás son del grupo de las serpientes y nosotros somos los leones.

¡Por fin una respuesta convincente! Espero a ver si hace alguna otra aclaración, pero cuando veo que no continua, decidimos que no vale la pena insistir y nos despedimos de ellos diciendo que ya nos llamaremos.

Subimos al coche y bajamos hasta el hotel de los chicos. Como ayer Isis y Mirtza acompañaron a Blaise a su cuarto, no nos hace falta preguntar en recepción en qué habitación están. Subimos hasta el tercer piso y una vez delante de la habitación 324 llamamos a la puerta. Nos abre Draco que nos mira con mala cara.

- ¿Nos dejas pasar? Queremos hablar con Blaise – le pide Isis de mala manera.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo volváis a emborrachar? No, vosotras no os volvéis a acercar a mi amigo...

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando Blaise se acerca a la puerta y le dice a Draco que nos deje pasar y que nos deje solas con él un momento. Draco, resignado nos deja pasar y sale del cuarto.

**BLAISE:**

Cuando Draco se marcha invito a las chicas a sentarse en mi cama y yo me quedo de pie mirándolas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Para qué habéis venido? – mi tono es un poco seco, pero después de la mala noche que he pasado por culpa de sus ideas, se lo merecen.

Las chicas se miran, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar. Al final Maria inspira profundamente y empieza a hablar:

- Mira, sentimos lo que pasó anoche. Nos animamos y nos pasamos de la raya....

- Como te negabas a contestarnos pensamos que sería la única forma de que nos respondieras a las preguntas, ya sabes, aplicamos la frase de "el fin justifica los medios"...

No puedo evitar sonreír. Este es precisamente el lema de nuestra casa... Suspiro resignado y dejo caer los brazos. Tal y como hemos decidido con Draco, lo mejor es decirles la verdad. Lo que me sabe mal es que cuando nos marchemos les tendremos que borrar la memoria y no se acordarán de nada de lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Queréis saber qué estudiamos? Todos vamos a una escuela de magia y brujería...

Las chicas me miran con incredulidad.

- ¿No te puedes inventar algo más creíble? Los magos y las brujas no existen...

Sabía que no me iban a creer. Me giro un momento hacia la puerta para asegurarme de que está cerrada y me saco la varita del bolsillo. Me quedo un momento pensando, ¿qué hechizo podría pronunciar?

_- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

En el momento de pronunciar estas palabras, la cama de Draco empieza a flotar por el aire. Las dos chicas miran la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lástima que no nos esté permitido practicar magia delante de los muggles, ¡estas caras de sorpresa son geniales! Con un movimiento de varita vuelvo a dejar la cama en su sitio y mirando a las chicas aún con mi varita en la mano les pregunto:

- ¿Qué más queréis saber?

Cuando se recuperan de la sorpresa, la mente de Isis vuelve a funcionar con normalidad.

- ¿Entonces utilizaste la magia para provocar la avalancha?

- Sí, sólo me tenía que asegurar que nadie se fijara en mí, por eso te hice bajar con tanta prisa.

- Estás loco... ¿No pensaste que alguien se podía haber hecho daño si le pillaba el alud?

Si tiene que reaccionar para reñirme, para esto más vale que no reaccione... Ignoro a Maria a la espera de que pregunten algo más.

- Harry, Ron y Hermione – Maria un poco más calmada sigue intentando aclarar todas sus dudas. – Dijiste que no os llevabais muy bien, ¿qué pasa exactamente?

- Nuestra escuela está dividida en cuatro residencias. En primero, cuando entramos en la escuela, hay un sombrero que analiza nuestra personalidad y nos coloca en una residencia u otra, el Sombrero Seleccionador – Las chicas sonríen ante la idea de un sombrero con vida propia pero no me interrumpen. – Cada residencia se caracteriza por una serie de rasgos: Está Hufflepuff, donde van los amantes de los animales y las personas, son buena gente, aunque un poco paraditos para mi gusto. Los de Ravenclaw son los más inteligentes de la escuela. Son mentes brillantes, hay más de uno que de tan brillante está un poco ido... Son ratas de biblioteca con todas las letras. Después está Gryffindor, lo más importante pare ellos son el valor y la amistad. Serían capaces de arriesgar su vida por un amigo. Les encantan los retos. Potter, Weasley y Granger pertenecen a Gryffindor. La cuarta residencia es Slytherin. Los Slytherin nos caracterizamos por nuestra astucia y nuestra ambición. Lo importante es conseguir lo que queremos, da igual a quien tengamos que pisar para lograrlo. Pansy, Draco, sus guardaespaldas y yo somos Slytherins. Es algo sabido por todos que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin somos enemigos naturales. Potter es el Gryffindor por excelencia de nuestra generación, con la ayuda de los otros dos, ha hecho más honor a las cualidades de su casa que todos los demás Gryffindors juntos. Draco es considerado el príncipe de los Slytherin, tiene que ver el hecho de que sea el hijo de una de las familias de magos más prestigiosas que existen que da la casualidad que siempre han ido a esta casa. Es por eso que no nos llevamos bien con ellos, por la rivalidad entre las casas y por ser Potter y Draco los representantes de sus respectivas casas. ¿Más preguntas?

Les he contado el sistema de casas de la escuela casi sin respirar. Las observo esperando que me pregunten algo más. Ahora que he empezado, prefiero explicárselo todo.

- Los animales. – Esta vez es Isis la que pregunta. – Les hemos preguntado a Harry, Ron y Hermione de por qué hablabais los unos de los otros con nombres de animales y nos han dicho que cada grupo de vuestra escuela tiene un animal que lo representa. ¿Nos lo puedes contar con más detalle?

- Tal como os han dicho los Gryf, cada residencia tiene un animal. El tejón de Huffelpuff, el águila de Ravenclaw, el león de Gryffindor y la serpiente de Slytherin. Es común en la escuela referirnos a los miembros de otra casa con el nombre de su animal, especialmente entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

La cara de las dos chicas muestra una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabría descifrar. Lo cierto es que me siento mucho mejor conmigo mismo, se han acabado las mentiras.

- ¿Hay algo más que nos tengas que contar? – Parece que aún no se dan por vencidas, pero ¿qué más quieren que les cuente? Se miran con esta sonrisa de complicidad que tantas veces he visto desde que las conocí... Parece que haya pasado una eternidad, pero sólo hace poco más de 24 horas....

- Sí, hombre, ahora viene cuando nos confiesas que en realidad no te llamas Blaise, sino Pepito o a algo así y que todo ha sido una broma. Nos cuentas qué truco has usado para hacer volar la cama, y hasta puede que Draco y los demás estuvieran aliados contigo desde el principio. Eso es lo que pasa siempre en las "pelis"... – No puedo evitar reírme ante este último comentario por parte de Maria. ¡Estas chicas son fantásticas!

- Siento decepcionarte, pero ahora sí que ya no hay ningún tipo de trampa. He sido completamente sincero con vosotras.

En este momento se oyen golpes en la puerta, me acerco a abrir y me encuentro cara a cara con Draco que me dice que se ha cansado de pasear y que si puede volver a la habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**DRACO**

¡Estoy harto de esperar! ¡No puedo más, ya podrían dejarme entrar que para algo es mi habitación!

- ¿Habéis terminado ya? Tampoco me importa. Habéis estado mucho rato aquí, ¡ya os podéis ir!

- Draco, hombre, no seas así, han venido a disculparse.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que las has perdonado?- no me lo puedo creer, ¿como las puede perdonar tan fácilmente?- ¿Después de todo lo que nos han hecho?

- ¡Venga va! Tampoco es para tanto Draco ¡si solo ha sido un día!- grita Isis.

- Bien, nosotras nos vamos que hemos quedado para merendar.

Mientras habla, Maria abre la puerta para irse y salen. Por fin solos, que plastas que son estas dos. Aun no se ha cerrado la puerta del todo que aparece la cabeza de Isis con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Ei! ¿Queréis venir con nosotras? No creo que a nuestros acompañantes les importe.

Esta chica tiene una sonrisa maquiavélica, no me fío de ella. Me giro hacia Blaise y él le corresponde la sonrisa... ¿que se traen estos dos? ¿Me he perdido algo? Luego hablaré con Blaise. Antes de que Blaise pueda decir algo lo corto y respondo yo:

• - No, ya hemos tenido bastante por hoy. Podéis iros tranquilas.

Mientras digo esto le cierro la puerta en las narices. Miro la habitación y veo mi cama deshecha.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

• - Les he dicho la verdad y han querido una demostración.

- ¿Con mi cama? ¡Pero que morro!

Le exijo que me explique todo de lo que han hablado y lo hace, pero yo sigo sin comprender la complicidad que tiene con esa muggle. Bien, creo que por hoy ya ha habido demasiadas explicaciones. Necesito relajarme, podría pasarme por el jacuzzi del hotel o por el gimnasio, igual encuentro a alguien interesante.

**HARRY:**

Mientras merendamos el móvil de Hermione empieza a sonar, es Maria, se ve que ya han terminado de hablar con esas serpientes asquerosas y que si todavía queremos quedar con ellas. Hermione les dice donde estamos y al cabo de poco rato ya las tenemos aquí.

- ¿Qué habéis ido a hacer al hotel de las serpientes?- Ron expresa en voz alta lo que todos pensábamos.

Hermione le da un codazo, pero parece que las chicas están dispuestas a explicarse.

- Nosotras no tenemos nada que esconder a nuestros amigos, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de vosotros...

Las palabras de Isis me sorprenden ¿tanto se nota que escondemos algo?

- Nos habíamos comportado un poco mal con Blaise y hemos ido a disculparnos- resume Maria- Y de paso, él nos ha aclarado unas dudas. Como por ejemplo que sois m...

Le pongo la mano en la boca antes de que lo diga en voz alta. Serpientes asquerosas... ¿Por qué demonios les han dicho la verdad?

- No lo digas- le digo en voz baja- No queremos que lo sepan todos, ya tenemos bastante con vosotras...

Ella aparta mi mano y me mira enfadada.

- He pensado, ¿Por qué no dejáis vuestras diferencias de lado por una noche y mañana salimos todos juntos de fiesta? ¡Será divertido! - La propuesta de Isis me hace venir arcadas ¿salir de fiesta con los Slytherin?

Pero parece que Ron no piensa como yo...

- No es mala idea, tampoco tenemos porqué hablar con ellos. Una vez allá cada cual puede hacer lo suyo, Tenemos que aprovechar que Maria e Isis conocen el ambiente, ¿no?

Evidentemente, Hermione está de acuerdo con él, pero es que estos dos son como una sola persona... ¡Cualquiera diría que cuando entramos en la escuela se pasaban el día peleándose!

Así que decidimos que saldremos, pero como mañana subimos a pistas, ya lo terminaremos de hablar.

**ISIS:**

¡Otro día más a esquiar! No se puede decir que no aprovechamos bien las vacaciones... jeje. Hoy subimos en bus, una vez en el aparcamiento de la estación esperamos la "ua-ua(1)" y oh, sorpresa, vemos que nuestros amigos Sly también la están esperando así que nos acercamos.

- ¡Eh Chicos!

Grito saludando con la mano y como consecuencia se me caen los guantes, la crema y el forfait que llevo dentro del casco a modo de cesta, ellos se ríen pero se nos acercan y Blaise me ayuda a recoger las cosas.

- ¡Buenos días!- nos dicen.

Llega la "ua-ua" y nos sube donde está el "huevo", el telecabina. Mientras estamos en la cola Maria recibe una llamada de Hermione que dice que acaban de coger el telecabina en Ruda, eso hace que se me encienda la luz. Me acerco a Maria y le digo que le diga a Hermione que estaremos atentas a cuando lleguen para empujar a Draco en la misma cabina y que Ron y ella salgan para dejarlos solos. Después voy hacia Blaise, le digo que le haré una señal para que empuje a Draco, me mira con confusión.

- Forma parte de "el plan".

- Vale, pero luego quiero los detalles.

Al cabo de unos minutos los veo, aviso a Blaise y "el plan" se pone en marcha. Cuando vemos que se quedan solos y no pueden salir nos damos prisa para subir a otro telecabina.

- Se ha notado un poco, ¿no?- digo.

- Así sabrán que tienen nuestra aprobación- la respuesta de Blaise hace que todos nos riamos.- ¿Me explicas "el plan"?

- Quería dejarlos solos en el huevo para que estén "obligados" a pasar un rato juntos jeje y así puede que pase algo interesante-. Explico con una sonrisa en la cara y mi cabeza empieza montarse su historia hasta que Maria dice:

- ¡Tierra llamando a Isis! ¿Nos recibes?

**BLAISE:**

Cuando Isis reacciona todos nos reímos. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo nos lo hemos hecho para que Pansy y los gorilas no suban con nosotros? La chica se pone roja al ver que nos reímos, pero le paso la mano por la espalda para animarla.

- Ha sido una idea genial, Isis.

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos sonriendo. No me había dado cuenta de que tiene los ojos de un color azul oscuro y marrón. Es muy guapa...

- Ehem... Si queríais intimidad podíais haber subido en un huevo vosotros dos solos...- Vaya, creía que Maria aprobaba la atracción de su amiga por mi...- ¡Eh! ¡También va por vosotros pareja de leones! ¡No tengo ganas de rallarme por ir con dos parejitas!

Miro a Maria un poco mosqueado, ¡me ha faltado nada para besar a Isis! Me giro a mirar a ésta imaginándome una mirada de odio dirigida a su amiga, pero en su lugar me encuentro que ha bajado la mirada avergonzada y se ha vuelto a sonrojar...

- Escucha, tú, que no hemos hecho nada malo...

Voy a gritarle algo más pero Isis me estira de la manga para que no siga, al oído me cuenta que a Maria le molestan las parejas porque su novio esta lejos. En fin... Supongo que tendré que esperar otra ocasión...

El resto del trayecto lo pasamos hablando sobre la posibilidad de salir de fiesta todos juntos esta noche. No me hace mucha gracia y, la verdad, es que tengo motivos para no querer salir de fiesta con ellas...

- No tengo claro eso de querer salir de fiesta con vosotras... Ayer me pasé el día con resaca por culpa de vuestras ideas alocadas...

De reojo veo a los dos Gryffindor riendo por lo bajo.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué os reís, vosotros?- Les digo enfadado. No soporto que se rían de mi y menos los leones.

- A mi me encantaría salir de fiesta esta noche todos juntos, ¡aunque solo fuera para veros a ti y a Malfoy borrachos! ¡En la sala común de Gryffindor se pasarían años riendo! ¿Os lo imagináis? ¡¡El príncipe de las serpientes y su perrito faldero borrachos a merced de dos chicas muggles!!

Sin pensármelo, saco mi varita y apunto directamente al pecho de Weasley. Pero antes de tener tiempo de pronunciar un conjuro las dos muggles me cogen del brazo para impedirlo.

- Venga va, cálmate. ¿Es que no ves que solo bromeaba?

Granger también ha sacado la varita a punto de defender a su chico. ¡Ja! Como si la empollona sangre-sucia pudiera hacer nada contra una imperdonable...

Lo que queda de trayecto lo pasamos un poco incómodos. El plan de Isis de liar a Draco con Potter es genial, en uno u otro momento yo tendré mi oportunidad con ella, pero el hecho de aguantar a los malditos leones no me hace ninguna gracia.

Cuando ya estamos casi arriba Maria rompe el silencio:

- Entonces, Blaise, si te aseguramos que esta noche no beberás más de lo que tú quieras, ¿te apuntas?

Estoy a punto de negarme pero entonces miro a Isis y veo que sonríe. Pensándolo mejor, aunque salgamos por el mismo lugar no tenemos porqué estar con los Gryffindor y esta noche puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que íbamos a hacer antes de que Maria nos interrumpiera, besarnos.

- Está bien, me apunto.

* * *

Notas:

(1) : Trenecillo que sube des del aparcamiento de Baqueira hasta pié de pistas.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

**DRACO**

Alguien me empuja y entro dentro de una caja de éstas intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero termino encima de alguien. Me levanto justo para ver que estoy encima de Potter... ¿Potter? Me giro y veo que sus dos amigos inseparables salen de esta cosa. Cuando reacciono ya es muy tarde y las puertas se cierran... así que nos quedamos solos. Perfecto... otra vez solo con él...

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Ir a esquiar? Como todos los que vienen aquí.

- ¡No me refería a eso!

- Ah, ¿no?

No tengo ganas de darle explicaciones y la verdad es que no lo se ni yo. Alguien me ha empujado y... ¡espera! Seguro que han sido esas dos, como siempre. Me siento al otro lado y giro la cabeza con la mirada fija en el paisaje, aunque no puedo evitar echarle alguna que otra mirada... la verdad es que ha cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos...

**HARRY:**

Esto empieza a oler a chamusquina, ¡¡es la segunda vez en tres días que me quedo a solas con Malfoy!! ¿Y por qué coño han bajado de la cabina Ron y Hermione? ¡Esto es un complot! Pero no lo entiendo, Ron y Hermione saben como odio a Malfoy, que por cierto sigo pensando que la ropa de esquí le queda genial. Ellos nunca me harían esto... pero las serpientes tampoco le harían una mala jugada como esta a Malfoy, al fin y al cabo son sus amigos... Seguro que es cosa de las muggles... Esta me la pagarán...

Uh... Malfoy me mira... ¿Son alucinaciones mías o me estudia como hace con los tíos que se quiere llevar a la cama? ¡Ah! ¡Si sigue así me volveré loco! No, espera, no me puedo volver loco... ¡ya lo estoy! Si no, ¿como se explica que me sienta atraído por él? Desde que entramos en la escuela me ha hecho la vida imposible, pero es que el condenado está como un tren...

Ya casi hemos llegado, ¿y yo que he hecho? Ponerme a darle vueltas a la cabeza cuando podía haber aprovechado para lanzarme encima del príncipe de las serpientes.

Antes de que se abran las puertas me acerco a él con un movimiento rápido y cogiéndole la cara entre las manos le planto un beso en los labios y dejo que mi lengua se abra paso dentro de su boca, al cabo de un segundo siento sus manos en mi cintura y su lengua atacando la mía con urgencia. En ese momento las puertas de la cabina se abren y él me separa de su cuerpo con un gesto brusco al mismo tiempo que coge su tabla para bajar. Cojo los esquís y los palos y lo sigo. ¿¡Por qué no me habré decidido antes!?

**ISIS**

Llegamos arriba y los dos chicos nos están esperando y no parecen muy contentos, seguro que ha pasado algo en la cabina jeje. Vamos con ellos y cada uno va hacia los suyos pero antes de separarse se miran, ahora sí que estoy segura de que ha pasado algo.

- ¿Qué tal os ha ido el viaje? ¿Os habéis mordido mucho?

Les digo riendo. Maria y Blaise se unen, los dos chicos van a replicar algo pero aparecen Pansy y los gorilas y Hermione los corta:

- Venga chicos, vamos a esquiar, ¿o preferís quedaros todo el día aquí?

- ¿Vamos todos juntos? – pregunta a Maria

- Ah, ¡no! Yo no voy con los leones – ¡Draco siempre haciendo la puñeta!

- ¿Qué os parece si cada uno esquía por su lado y nos vemos todos en la cafetería del primer día?

- ¡Perfecto! ¿A las dos?

- ¡Ok!

Una vez dicho esto nos dividimos para esquiar. Maria y yo decidimos ir hacia Beret para variar un poco, los "leones" por su parte como siempre y Draco hacia el otro lado para llevar la contraria, Blaise y sus guardaespaldas lo siguen pero Pansy se va por su cuenta.

Llegamos a Orri y cogemos el telesilla hasta Beret, es en ese momento que vemos a Pansy detrás de nosotras.

- ¡Pansy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes con nosotras? – le dice Maria.

- Si no os importa.... es que como conocéis la estación...

- ¿Tienes miedo de perderte?

Me río de ella, pero bueno, que venga si quiere. No se que pretende conseguir siguiéndonos pero no dejaré que se salga con la suya.

Llegamos a Beret.

- ¿Vamos al Blanhiuar(1), Maria?

- Sí

Cuando llegamos arriba Pansy ve el telearrastre Costarjás, es un telearrastre con forma de ancla para dos personas que hay en la parte más alta desde donde se ve el valle, sólo hay un lado por donde bajar porque el otro es un precipicio, nos dice que quiere ir y vamos. Tengo la intención de sentarme con Maria pero es Pansy la que se sienta conmigo. Tengo la sensación de que está tramando algo. Nos pasamos un buen trozo en silencio hasta que le da por sacar los colmillos y empieza a decir que deje a Blaise y cosas como estas. Por mi parte, yo paso de ella, no tengo ganas de escucharla.

De repente siento que el telearrastre se desequilibra, intento cogerme pero caigo rodando un cacho abajo...

* * *

Notas:

(1): Telesilla


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTOL 9:**

**MARIA:**

Desde detrás, apenas tengo tiempo de preguntarme de qué deben de estar hablando cuando veo como Isis cae rodando. Asustada me suelto y me apresuro a llegar donde esta mi amiga. De reojo veo como Pansy pierde el equilibrio con su percha y también cae.

¡Madre mía! Sólo espero que estén bien las dos...

Cuando llego donde está Isis veo aliviada que se pone en pie sola y mientras se sacude la nieve del abrigo busca con la mirada dónde ha ido a parar el esquí que le ha saltado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, no me hecho daño. Ah, acércame el esquí, ¿quieres?

Le paso el esquí y cuándo se lo ha puesto le digo que Pansy se ha caído que la tenemos que ir a ayudar. Ella dice algo así como "que se espabile sola", pero me sigue. Cuando nos acercamos donde está ella y la vemos en el suelo con un hombre al lado que la ayuda, ya sé que se ha hecho daño.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡Me hubiera podido hacer mucho daño!- le grita Isis – y ¡mira! ¡Has logrado hacerte daño tú!

- Isis, cálmate. – Intento que se tranquilice y dirigiéndome a Pansy le digo – ¿Dónde te has hecho daño?

- En la pierna, no me puedo levantar.

¡Vaya hombre! ¡Lo que nos faltaba! Isis llama a su madre y le dice que avise a los de los remontes, que tenemos una herida que no se puede mover. Al cabo de poco rato llega un chico con una litera para bajarla y llevarla al ambulatorio, nosotras la acompañamos a abajo, mientras, Isis llama a Blaise para contarle qué ha pasado. Después de haberle explicado donde está exactamente el ambulatorio, quedan que él bajará para ayudarnos a llevarla al hotel.

**BLAISE:**

Llego al ambulatorio con los esquís cargados en la espalda, fuera me encuentro con Isis y Maria. Dejo mis esquís apoyados en la pared y las saludo.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? Ni siquiera sabía que Pansy había venido con vosotras...

- Nos la hemos encontrado cuándo íbamos a coger una silla. Nosotras también nos hemos sorprendido pero nos ha dicho que le daba miedo perderse y que como nosotras nos conocemos la pistas... Entonces hemos cogido una percha que es de dos personas y ella se ha querido sentar con Isis, todo lo que sé es que de repente Isis se ha caído...

- ¿Tu también te has caído? Pero estas bien, ¿no? – El hecho de que Pansy se haya caído y se haya hecho daño no me preocupa mucho; de entrada, si fuera grave Maria e Isis me lo hubieran dicho en seguida, y por lo tanto, no debe tener más que una lesión, pero si Isis se ha caído no me extrañaría que lo hubiera provocado Pansy, y en este caso tengo que considerar la opción de la magia...

- Sí, sí. Estoy bien, aunque no gracias a tu amiguita... – En este momento me doy cuenta que Isis está enfadada -. Ha desequilibrado la percha y me ha hecho caer, afortunadamente he tenido la suerte de caer sobre nieve virgen y no me he hecho nada.

- Yo iba detrás y cuando la he visto caer me he soltado para ir a ayudarla. Cuando bajaba he visto que Pansy dejaba la percha sin querer y caía rodando. – Maria continúa con la explicación. – Escucha, ¿Qué hay entre tú y Pansy?

La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa, primero por ser Maria quien la formula y segundo porque creía que había dejado claro que todo ese rollo de que "soy suyo" se lo había inventado ella.

- Somos amigos de toda la vida, nuestras familias ya se conocían antes de que nosotros naciéramos, igual que con Draco, pero, ¿porque me lo preguntas?

- Porque creo que Pansy no lo tiene tan claro como tú que no sois más que amigos de la infancia. Una cosa es ser una auténtica lapa y no desengancharse de ti por tal de evitar que te enrolles con otra chica, y otra muy distinta es que intente agredir a la otra chica en cuestión.

Uhm... claro, han llegado a la misma conclusión a la que yo había llegado, los celos.

- Bueno, esto tiene una cosa positiva – el optimismo súbito de Isis me pilla por sorpresa -, esta noche no se meterá donde no le mandan, básicamente porque se tendrá que quedar en el hotel mientras el resto salimos de fiesta.

La chica sonríe realmente encantada que su "rival" se tenga que quedar en el hotel.

- Eh, para el carro, no la puedo dejar sola... No sería un buen amigo...

- Pero ¿no habíamos quedado que eso de la fidelidad y de ser buenos amigos era cosa de los leones, como vosotros los llamáis, y que los Slytherin precisamente os caracterizabais por ser el polo opuesto? – Vaya, parece que se han aprendido bien la lección sobre Hogwarts... – Además, tampoco te pedimos que la dejes sola, siempre puedes dejar a ese par de gorilas como enfermeros... –añade Maria.

En ese momento Pansy sale acompañada del médico que la estaba atendiendo, lleva el pie enyesado.

- ¡¡Blaise!! Qué bien que estés aquí, ¿¿has venido para llevarme al hotel??

- Sí, que remedio, ¿no?

- Esperad, os acompañamos, al fin y al cabo, no creo que puedas cargar tu solo el material de los dos...

- No nos hace falta vuestra ayuda, gracias. – Pansy no está dispuesta a dejarse ayudar, y apoyándose en mí dice - ¡_Wingardium Leviosa!_

Nuestros esquís empiezan a volar por los aires, pero Pansy se desequilibra y caen. Afortunadamente soy lo bastante rápido para volver a formular el hechizo y así impedir que caigan al suelo formando un gran estruendo.

- Será mejor que nos acompañéis – me dirijo a las dos amigas –, no queremos que la gente vea dos pares de esquís y de palos volando por los aires...

Ellas dejan sus esquís escondidos para que no se los quiten, cada una coge un equipo y nos dirigimos todos al hotel.

- En fin, gracias por vuestra ayuda, ¡ya hablaremos!

Nos despedimos y las chicas vuelven a buscar sus esquís para volver a pistas.

**DRACO**

Blaise se va a buscar a Pansy que ha vuelto a hacer alguna de las suyas. Esquiaré un rato más e iré a la cafetería. No es que quiera ir pero hemos quedado todos allí y si no va ningún Sly aún dirán que les tenemos miedo. No es que tenga ganas de ver a nadie, simplemente es que si no voy son capaces de decidir por mi.

Cuando me he cansado de esquiar voy a la cafetería, están todos excepto Blaise y Pansy.

- Hola.

Voy a buscar algo para comer y me siento con ellos. Se ponen a hacer planes para esta noche, quieren salir de fiesta otra vez.

- ... ¿qué os parece si quedamos a las doce en la plaza de la iglesia de Vielha? Si estáis en Vielha no tiene pérdida, antes pasaremos a buscar a los Sly al hotel.

¿Que antes nos pasaran a buscar? ¿Es que planean que salgamos todos juntos, con los gatitos? Si bien por Potter no me importa, pero los otros dos ni hablar. Me tengo que asegurar de lo que he oído.

- ¿Pretendéis que salgamos de fiesta con los gatitos? Además, ¿os creéis que vamos a ir con vosotras después de ver la resaca de mi mejor amigo?

- ¡Pues claro! Blaise ya nos ha dicho que vendríais.

- ¡Claro! Seguro que lo has convencido tú, ¿no?

- ¡Ya basta! – Gritan Maria y Granger – Isis, Draco, no estamos aquí para pelearnos.

- Oh, vamos Malfoy, ¿qué puedes perder? Sólo queremos pasar una noche divertida.

Si es Potter quien me lo pide tal vez me lo puedo pensar. Espera, pensar... ¿qué coño estoy pensando? Suerte que no hay ningún legilimens por aquí... ¿Blaise les ha dicho que sí? En fin, no creo que pase nada, cada cual a la suya, tal vez hasta podría pasar algo interesante con quien yo sé...

- ¡¡Bien, nos vemos esta noche en la plaza de la iglesia!! Draco, os pasaremos a recoger a las once y media por el hotel. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¿Eh? Sí sí.

Al final he aceptado. Acabamos de comer y nos despedimos hasta la noche. Yo creo que me iré al hotel, quiero prepararme bien, ¡Potter no escaparás!

**ISIS**

Después de esquiar me voy a casa, me ducho, descanso y voy haciendo cosas hasta que después de cenar me llama Maria y me dice que sale de casa. Me recoge y vamos al hotel a buscar a Blaise y Draco. Crabbe y Goyle se han quedado con Pansy. Cuando están dentro del coche llamo a Mirtza.

- ¡Eh Mirtz! Acabamos de salir de Baqueira, quedamos en la plaza de la iglesia.

- Ok. ¡Hasta ahora!

En Vielha aparcamos, nos encontramos con Mirtza y los Gryf y nos vamos a Eth Com, Estamos allí hasta las tres cuando nos vamos a la discoteca. Una vez allí, Hermione y Ron se ponen a bailar, Harry desaparece de nuestra vista y Draco dice que va al baño. Blaise, Mirtza, Maria y yo nos acercamos a la mesa de billar y echamos una partida, hago equipo con Blaise.

- Te aviso que no se jugar mucho –. le digo a mi compañero.

- No pasa nada, yo te enseño.

Hacemos unas cuantas partidas hasta que nos cansamos y Blaise me saca a bailar. Al principio me niego, no me gusta mucho bailar, pero... me acaba convenciendo y nos vamos a la pista de baile.

**HARRY:**

Esta noche pienso hacer todo lo que no he tenido tiempo de hacer esta mañana en el telecabina. Malfoy sabrá como las gastamos los leones... Definitivamente debo de haberme vuelto loco, ¿cómo puede ser que esté pensando en Malfoy en este sentido? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que enseguida que llegamos a la discoteca y veo que Ron y Hermione se ponen a bailar me voy disimuladamente al baño asegurándome que a la serpiente de Malfoy le quede clara mi dirección.

Entro en el baño y me quedo apoyado en las picas esperando. No tengo que esperar mucho rato cuando Malfoy entre por la puerta. Primero hace ver que no me ve pero enseguida se gira hacia mí y me encara.

- Si no fuera porque sé que no has tenido ocasión, pensaría que me has hecho ingerir algún tipo de filtro amoroso. Eres la última persona con la que nunca haría nada, Potter.

- En ese caso, nadie te obliga a quedarte aquí, pero si te quedas, ten por seguro que te enseñaré lo que le puede hacer un león a una serpiente...

Malfoy me mira levantando una ceja.

- No sabes lo que dices, Potter. Me juego mi escoba a que eres virgen...

- ¿No será que el que es virgen eres tú, Malfoy?

Parece que la provocación ha tenido efecto, porque Malfoy se me acerca y me atrapa contra la pared...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTOL 10:**

**DRACO:**

Está atrapado entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Me acerco a su oído y le murmuro:

**- **Si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar, Harry.

- Draco...

Lo beso y él me corresponde rápidamente. Libera una de sus manos y me coge de la camisa, aprovecho para cogerlo de la cintura y sin separarnos nos hago entrar en un compartimiento del lavabo. Lo aprisiono hacia la puerta sin despegar mis labios de él. Nos separamos un momento para coger aire y vuelvo al ataque, devoro sus labios a la vez que quito de en medio la ropa que me molesta, él se deja hacer mientras me acaricia la espalda. Bajo por su torso, me deleito con cada trozo de piel que encuentro. Sus manos frías suben por mi pecho ardiente y aprovecha para empujarme contra la pared tomando el control de la situación, ahora es él el que me tiene en sus manos. ¡Oh! ¡Por Merlin! Potter es genial.

Vuelvo a besar esos labios que me tienen loco desde el beso de esta mañana. Tomo el control de nuevo, le doy la vuelta y bajo por su espalda hasta sus lindas nalgas.

- ¡Ah!-

- Eres virgen ¿verdad?

Le miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes tan brillantes y nublados por el deseo, hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Sigo con más cuidado y trato de relajarlo con miles de besos y caricias, me introduzco en el de golpe, cuando noto que deja de clavarme las uñas con tanta fuerza empiezo a moverme. Aceleramos el ritmo cada vez más hasta que terminamos, a la vez que jadeamos nuestros nombres. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se calmen. Nos aplicamos un hechizo de limpieza y nos arreglamos la ropa para salir. Miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Har... Pot...- ¡Mierda! Ahora no se como debería llamarlo...- Eh, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?

- ¿Eh? Podemos bailar, ¿no? ¿O no quieres que nos vean juntos?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ...no me importa que nuestros amigos y esas dos muggles nos vean, por si no te has dado cuenta nos han dejado solos siempre que han tenido oportunidad..., pero ¿y los otro muggles?

- Tienes razón... ¿vamos a dar un paseo?

- Ok.

- Te espero fuera, Draco.

Dicho esto me besa y sale. Espero un poco, me mojo la cara y salgo. Voy a buscar mi chaqueta y veo a Blaise que saca a bailar a Isis, me ve y me guiña el ojo, hago un gesto con la cabeza y me voy a fuera donde me encuentro con Harry.

**BLAISE**

Mientras bailo con Isis veo que Draco sale del baño y va a buscar su chaqueta, lo miro y le guiño un ojo, su gesto con la cabeza solo confirma mis sospechas. Me giro a mirar a la chica con la que bailo y veo que sonríe, sí, ella también se ha dado cuenta, al final a logrado lo que se proponía: ha logrado que los eternos rivales se líen, que el príncipe de las serpientes y el símbolo de Gryffindor acaben juntos y esto tiene mucho mérito.

La cojo por la cintura y con suavidad la acerco hacia mí. Ella me mira expectante. En un momento reduzco aún más la distancia que nos separa, con una mano le acaricio el pelo mientras acerco mis labios a los suyos sin llegar a tocarlos. Es ella quien vence los milímetros que separan nuestras bocas y, con cierta timidez, comienza a abrirse paso con la lengua entre mis labios. La abrazo con fuerza y le correspondo al beso que cada vez se ha vuelto más apasionado. Empiezo a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda y noto que sus manos también se mueven por mi espalda. Sin separarme de ella, meto la mano por dentro de su ropa para poder acariciar su piel. De repente, noto como todo su cuerpo se tensa y me separo de ella, dejando el espacio justo para poder hablar, pero no tengo tiempo de preguntarle que va mal, ella misma contesta a mi pregunta no formulada con un hilo de voz:

- Blaise... es... la primera vez....

Le dedico una sonrisa, prometiéndole, sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, que no le haré daño.

Siento su mano dentro de mi ropa acariciándome, sin separarme de ella, la empujo fuera de la pista de baile hasta que nos resguardamos en la oscuridad. Le quito el jersey y empiezo a besarla en el cuello. Ella tira la cabeza hacia atrás, cierra los ojos y suspira con mi contacto. Con toda la suavidad que me permite la necesidad de mi cuerpo, la estiro a una de las butacas, durante un instante pienso que para ella hubiera estado mejor hacerlo en un sitio más íntimo, dado que es su primera vez, pero su lengua se vuelve a abrir paso dentro de mi boca, ahogando un gemido de placer por mi parte, mientras me acaricia la espalda y ya no soy capaz de pensar en nada más.

Al momento siguiente me estiro a su lado exhausto. Todavía con los ojos cerrados dejo que mi respiración se calme y escucho la de ella que también es más acelerada de lo normal. Siento su mano que me acaricia el pelo, abro los ojos y veo que me sonríe.

En este momento pienso en lo que hablamos ayer con Draco, parece tan lejano... Representa que les contábamos la verdad sobre todo el asunto de la magia con la condición de borrarles la memoria antes de irnos, pero no lo puedo hacer, ni siquiera un Slytherin sería tan cruel como para hacer olvidar a una chica su primera vez. De hecho, este detalle me facilita las cosas, desde el mismo momento en que les conté la verdad, que pensé que no sería capaz de borrarles la memoria. Este detalle, el hecho de que Isis haya perdido la virginidad conmigo, evitará que Draco tenga ninguna objeción.

Me quedo abrazado a ella, contemplándola, sin ganas de separarme, de un momento al otro, nos tendremos que levantar, vestirnos e ir a encontrarnos con los demás, pero ahora mismo, no pienso moverme.

**ISIS**

No me había imaginado que mi primera vez sería así. Veo que Blaise me mira y le sonrío. Nos quedamos un rato abrazados y después nos dirigimos donde están los demás. Vemos que Draco y Harry ya han vuelto.

- Eh, ¡chicos! – Los llamo riendo- ¿cómo os ha ido?

- Tan bien como a ti, por lo que parece.

Responde Draco y todos se echan a reír. No puedo evitar que se me suban los colores, Blaise me da un beso en la frente y me dice:

- Venga, vámonos que ya va siendo hora.

Cogemos las chaquetas y salimos. Una vez a fuera nos despedimos de los Gryffindors con un "hasta mañana" y vamos a acompañar a Mirtza a su casa para coger el coche, dejar a Blaise y Draco al hotel y volver a casa a dormir, con todo lo que hemos hecho hoy estoy cansadísima pero feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

**MARIA**

Hoy decidimos que no tenemos ganas de subir a esquiar, la noche de ayer fue una gran noche para todos. Si cuando acompañamos a Draco y a Blaise al hotel ¡el rubio estaba simpatiquísimo!

Cuando llegamos al hotel ni Blaise ni Isis se molestaron en esconder que no se querían separar. Quedamos que nos llamaríamos para hacer algo todos juntos por la tarde y esta vez no hubo réplicas por parte de nadie. Ahora que lo pienso, hoy veremos a los gorilas y a la lapa... Tengo ganas de ver la cara que hará Pansy cuando se encuentre cara a cara con Isis... Me pregunto si Blaise le habrá contado lo que pasó anoche entre ellos. De todos modos, ya se lo encontrará.

Después de comer, llamo a Isis preguntándole si quiere que quedemos, en seguida está de acuerdo.

- Pero escucha, ya bajaremos en autobús, así no nos tienes que venir a buscar...

Ella se encargará de llamar a Blaise para darle las instrucciones para coger el autobús y yo llamaré a Mirtza y a Hermione para encontrarnos en Vielha.

Así, al cabo de un rato me encuentro con los Gryf y Mirtza en la Plaza de la Iglesia de Vielha y empezamos a comentar los hechos de anoche mientras nos reímos.

- De verdad, Harry, aún no me puedo creer que te liaras con esa serpiente asquerosa, sabía que tenías mal gusto, pero ¿tanto?

No puedo evitar reírme del comentario de Ron, parece que la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin es más fuerte que la atracción de su amigo...

- Sabes, me alegro de que pienses que tengo mal gusto, así si nunca se te ocurre probar tu heterosexualidad no lo intentarás con Draco... Ah, y por cierto, deja de llamarlo serpiente asquerosa

-Nosotros dejaremos de insultar a Malfoy – responde Hermione al comentario de Harry –. Pero con la condición que él también se muerda la lengua cada vez que nos quiera llamar sangre sucia o comadreja.

- Eh, ¡gente!

La conversación queda interrumpida por el grito de Isis que acaba de llegar. Una risita se me escapa cuando veo la escena, Draco parece hacer esfuerzos para no echar a correr y lanzase a los brazos de Harry, Blaise e Isis andan cogidos de la mano con Pansy detrás haciendo esfuerzos para caminar con las muletas y sacando fuego de los colmillos. Los dos gorilas cierran la marcha, como siempre, parece que los arrastren a todas partes. Cuando llegan donde estamos nosotros, Draco y Harry se saludan con un beso apasionado que nos hace reír a todos, parece mentira, ayer se odiaba y hoy, míralos.

- Oh, no. Draco, tu también no... ¿Se puede saber qué os dieron ayer, a los dos?

Parece que Draco no había informado a su amiga de su nueva conquista...

Isis la mira un momento, le dedica una sonrisa burlona y besa a Blaise

.

- Ehm... - me aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de las parejitas –. ¿Qué os parece si decidimos dónde queremos ir? ¿O acaso queréis quedaros en esta plaza besándoos toda la tarde?

Me parece que hoy sí que nos costará hacer bajar de las nubes a Isis...

Al final decidimos que iremos a merendar a "Eth Breç" ya que hay mesas lo suficientemente grandes como para caber todos juntos

Mientras estamos en la pastelería no me queda más remedio que charlar con Mirtza, pues las parejitas sólo tienen ojos para el otro, los gorilas sólo comen y Pansy sólo abre la boca para protestar. Insiste en que hemos envenenado a sus amigos o alguna cosa por el estilo, que si no, no se explica esta situación.

Después de pasar una tarde de lo más agradable, nos despedimos y cada cual toma su camino.

**DRACO**

Me levanto y despierto a Blaise, nos quedan pocos días para acabar la semana de vacaciones y quiero aprovecharlos bien, y más ahora que estoy con Harry. Le tiro un vaso de agua encima a ver si se despierta de una vez, no sé cómo le cuesta tanto levantarse.

- ¡Blaise!

- Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Nos tenemos que preparar para ir a esquiar que sólo nos quedan dos días. ¡Venga!

Cuando estamos preparados vamos hacia la estación donde nos encontramos con el resto, hoy decidimos esquiar todos juntos. Blaise no se quiere separar mucho de Isis y yo cuando más rato esté con Harry mejor, aunque a la comadreja no le guste la idea.

- Hoy os llevaremos a la Bonaigua, así conoceréis esto un poco más – dice Maria.

- Lástima que Pansy no haya podido venir – suelta Isis en tono irónico.

Parece resentida por el otro día. Las dos chicas se ponen en marcha y las seguimos. Hacemos unas cuantas bajadas con alguna que otra caída por parte del inepto de Weasley que nos hace perder el tiempo, algunos no podemos evitar reírnos al verlo.

Después de comer y esquiar un poco más nos vamos, cada cual hacia donde toca. Una vez estoy relajado y refrescado les digo a los chicos que voy a dar una vuelta por Vielha y que cogeré el bus, no quieren que vaya solo por si pasa algo, pero estoy seguro que se imaginan donde quiero ir. Paso la tarde con Harry, a la hora de irnos, nos cuesta separarnos, aquí nadie nos conoce y no nos dicen nada, cuando volvamos a Hogwarts todo será distinto...

**HARRY:**

No me puedo creer que sólo nos quede un día y medio... Vuelvo andando al albergue inmerso en mis pensamientos. Estos días han resultado tan distintos de lo que me esperaba... Si alguien me hubiera dicho que pasaría una tarde a solas con Draco y se me haría corta, me hubiera reído en su cara. ¿Yo y ese rubio creído? Pero mira, las cosas nunca salen como esperamos, y aquí me tenéis, suspirando por el príncipe de las serpientes... Ron y Hermione se ríen de mi, dicen que no hay necesidad de pasar cada segundo con él, al fin y al cabo, nos veremos en la escuela... Pero ¿qué dirán todos cuando se sepa que estamos juntos? Tengo la sensación como si este valle con su estación de esquí fuera un universo paralelo, como si cuando saliéramos de aquí todo tuviera que volver a la normalidad. O tal vez todo es un sueño, un sueño precioso, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. Temo que de un momento a otro Ron me despertará y me encontraré en la habitación de los chicos de mi curso en la torre Gryffindor de Hogwarts, me dará prisa para que me vista para ir a desayunar y no llegar tarde a clase de pociones con Slytherin. Llegaré a clase y Snape me quitará puntos para Gryffindor por cualquier tontería y Draco... Draco volverá a ser el capullo de Malfoy de siempre...

Cuando llego al albergue me encuentro con una nota en mi habitación de Hermione que me dice que ella y Ron se han ido a cenar que se estaban muriendo de hambre y que los disculpe por no haberme esperado. Está bien, igualmente tampoco tengo hambre, me meto en la cama y dejo que mi mente vuele hasta el recuerdo que tan presente he tenido durante estos dos últimos días, el recuerdo de la otra noche en los lavabos de la discoteca... No tardo mucho rato en quedarme dormido todavía con Draco presente en cada rincón de mis sueños.

La mañana siguiente me despierto, miro el reloj y veo que todavía es temprano, así que decido ir a dar una vuelta. Creo que hoy tendríamos que decidir con Draco qué haremos a partir de ahora, quiero dejar las cosas claras, no tengo ganas de que haya ningún malentendido. Aunque me imagino lo que me dirá, no en vano es Draco Malfoy, con suerte me dirá de mantenerlo en secreto, y si no... No, no le permitiré que me deje, no después de haber monopolizado mis pensamientos día y noche, especialmente durante los últimos tres días, no después de haberme hecho experimentar las mayores sensaciones que he experimentado nunca, no después de haberme iniciado en el mundo del sexo. Estas dudas me inquietan, hasta ahora había dado por hecho que yo le atraía, pero ahora me asaltan todas las inseguridades, ¿y si hubiera estado jugando conmigo? ¿Y si me hubiera querido dejar en ridículo para después decir por toda la escuela que había caído a sus pies?


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**BLAISE:**

Hoy, soy yo quien despierta a Draco, pero mis métodos son mucho más elaborados que los de él, mira que tirarme un vaso de agua por encima... Cojo mi varita, apunto directamente a la cama de mi amigo y digo:

- _¡Evanesco! _

La cama donde duerme Draco desaparece al instante y este cae al suelo despertándose sobresaltado.

- ¡Au! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me echo a reír y él se enfada, coge su varita y, antes de que yo pueda reaccionar, ya me ha lanzado el hechizo balbuceante.

- Esto por hacerme caer de la cama.

Apunto con mi varita hacia él, pero debido a su hechizo soy incapaz de decir nada coherente. Maldito Draco... Justo en ese momento suena mi móvil, ¡mierda! Miro el número y veo que es Isis, ¡mierda, mierda! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- Dame, encima que me has despertado no me pienso quedar sin ir a esquiar que es el último día que estamos aquí...

Draco descuelga el teléfono, me acerco a él para saber qué dice...

- ¿Blaise?

- Soy Draco

- Ahm. Llamaba para saber si subís esquiar...

- ¡¡Por supuesto que subimos!!

- Genial, ¿puedo hablar con Blaise?

Draco me ofrece el teléfono y se echa a reír, esta me la pagará... Le dedico una mirada asesina y le dice a Isis que no me puedo poner.

- Bueno, da igual. Dile que me haga una perdida cuando estéis arriba del "huevo" así nos encontramos todos allí. Harry, Ron y Hermione suben con nosotras.

- Espera, ¿el huevo?

- Sí, Draco, el telecabina donde subimos el otro día... ¿Es que te lo tengo que explicar todo?

- Ah, ah, de acuerdo, ya lo he pillado, no hace falta que me trates así, que no es mi culpa si los muggles tenéis medios de transporte tan raros...

Después de la conversación, bajamos a desayunar y allí nos encontramos con los gorilas y Pansy que parece cabreada porque no puede subir a esquiar y porque al final no ha logrado evitar que me lie con Isis. Mientras desayunamos intento decirle a Pansy que deshaga el hechizo de Draco, pero otra vez, mis palabras no son más que balbuceos ininteligibles.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Os habéis peleado?

- Ha hecho desaparecer mi cama y yo le he dado su merecido – explica Draco.

- Ah, pues ¿sabes qué te digo, Blaise? Que ahora te espabilas solito, ¡la próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de marginarme por una muggle estúpida!

¿No me piensa ayudar? ¡¡No es justo!! Miro con esperanza a Vince y a Greg, pero como que siempre hacen lo que les dice Draco, tampoco me ayudan.

Al cabo de poco rato estamos los cuatro vestidos con la ropa de esquiar y a punto para ir a coger el trenecillo que nos sube hasta pie de pistas. Arriba, Draco se acerca a la taquilla, pide cuatro forfaits de adulto y subimos los cuatro juntos al "huevo". Una vez arriba, cojo el móvil y llamo a Isis, solo de pensar en la situación con la que me encontraré dentro de un momento ya me cogen todos los males, si ya es vergonzoso no poder pronunciar nada coherente delante de tus amigos, delante de la chica que te gusta es aún peor. Sólo hay una cosa peor que el hecho de que Isis me tenga que ver así, que dependo de si los Gryffindor me quieren ayudar o no. No tardan mucho rato en llegar y Potter se lanza a los brazos de Draco y se unen en un beso apasionado. Isis se me acerca y me saluda, sin decir nada la estrecho entre mis brazos y la beso. Ella me corresponde y riendo me dice:

- Eh, ¿se puede saber a que viene tanta pasión?

En vez de contestarle miro al suelo rojo de vergüenza... Mejor no decir nada que empezar a balbucear. Para mi desgracia, Draco y Potter también se han separado de su beso y Draco dice:

- Pasa que esta mañana se ha levantado todo empalmado. Lo tendríais que haber visto... No paraba de decir "Oh, Isis..."

Mierda, ¿es que no me ha avergonzado suficiente? Isis mira al suelo muerta de vergüenza, el resto se echan a reír dejándome en evidencia. Intento protestar para decir que no es verdad, pero debido al hechizo sólo soy capaz de balbucear sonidos sin sentido.

- Ah, ¡es el hechizo balbuceante!- Exclama Granger, aún riendo – Parece que el príncipe de las serpientes y su perrito faldero se han peleado...

La miro de mala manera, ¡qué manía con este mote!

- Dilo más fuerte, que me parece que en Vielha no te han oído, sangre sucia –. Potter le dedica una mirada recriminatoria a Draco al mismo tiempo que Granges se disculpa por haber hablado tan fuerte.

- _¡Finite incantatem! _Tienes suerte que los Gryffindor no somos como vosotros, serpiente asquerosa, que si no te habrías pasado así todo el día.

Me giro a mirar a las muggles y veo que las dos miran la escena con curiosidad. Les cuento brevemente lo que ha pasado y en que consiste el hechizo balbuceante y vamos a esquiar.

Mientras esquiamos proponen de volver a salir esta noche, a modo de despedida. A diferencia de días atrás, hoy enseguida estamos todos de acuerdo. Pasamos el día esquiando y quedamos que Maria e Isis nos pasarán a recoger al hotel y que ya nos encontraremos con los leones en Arties, el pueblo por donde salmos hoy.

**ISIS**

Alrededor de media noche pasamos a recoger a los chicos. Pansy dice que quiere venir, pero para su desgracia no entra en el coche y no le conviene ir con la pierna mal. En Arties nos encontramos con el resto.

- ¿Vamos a "La Luna"?- pregunta Maria.

- ¿A la luna? – pregunta Ron.

- Sí, el bar de mi padre. ¿Creías que decía la luna de verdad?

Ron baja la cabeza avergonzado y todos nos echamos a reír. Vamos hacia allí para disfrutar de la última noche que pasarán aquí. Pensar en esto hace que me ponga triste... Me gustaría que se pudieran quedar unos días más. La semana se me ha pasado rapidísimo, lástima que a nosotras también se nos acaben las vacaciones... ¡ya nos podrían dar más días de fiesta!

Después de pedir las consumiciones, Ron y Hermione se ponen a bailar como la otra vez y Draco y Harry desaparecen de nuestra vista. ¡¡Cualquiera diría que se tienen que separar!! Ellos tienen suerte, se verán siempre... Blaise me pregunta si quiero bailar con él pero le recuerdo que no me gusta bailar y no insiste, pasamos un rato hablando y riendo en la medida que la música lo permite, entonces Blaise me pregunta si quiero ir a dar una vuelta con él y acepto. Maria bromea diciendo que procuremos no perdernos y salimos fuera del bar. La calle parece un mundo aparte, dentro del bar todo es jaleo y no se puede hablar. Aquí en la calle la noche es más tranquila y puedes hablar en voz baja sin miedo a que el otro no te oiga. El aire es más fresco aquí, dentro está muy cargado por el humo y por la gran cantidad de gente. Al principio Blaise y yo simplemente caminamos por los alrededores cogidos de la mano sin decir nada, hasta que se para y se gira mirándome con intensidad. Le dedico una sonrisa, ¡este chico es encantador!

Entonces veo que se saca la varita del bolsillo y me apunta directamente.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto asustada.

-Nada. No lo puedo hacer – dice bajando la varita y mirando al suelo.

Lo miro a la espera que diga algo más, pero como no parece decidido a hablar le pregunto:

- ¿Que es lo que no puedes hacer, Blaise?

Levanta la mirada del suelo para mirarme con la misma intensidad que antes y me dice:

- Cuando le conté a Draco lo que pasó la primera noche que salimos y vuestra insistencia para saber que estudiábamos decidimos que lo mejor era deciros la verdad, cosa que en teoría tenemos prohibida. Representa que los muggles, como llamamos a los no-magos, no podéis conocer nuestra existencia. Sin embargo, era la única manera de que nos pudiésemos quedar hasta el final de las vacaciones y pudiéramos ser vuestros amigos. Decidimos, pero, que antes de irnos os borraríamos la memoria para que no recordarais nada de lo que había pasado estas vacaciones.

- No, por favor, no lo hagas... – Mientras hablo hago un gran esfuerzo para evitar que me salgan las lágrimas. – Blaise, no me lo puedes hacer... No me puedes hacer olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado juntos...

- Ya te he dicho que no soy capaz. Dejando de lado que sería una crueldad por mi parte, no quiero que me olvides, por lo menos no tan de prisa...

Antes de que acabe de hablar lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso apasionadamente, pero noto que me separa ligeramente de él.

- Me has de prometer, pero, que ni tú, ni tus amigas, no diréis a nadie que somos magos.

Se lo prometo y nos volvemos a unir en un beso apasionado. Cuando nos separamos se me ocurre que todavía no le he dicho que no quiero que se vaya tan pronto, que lo voy a echar de menos.

- Blaise...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tu maleta es muy grande?

- ¿Cómo? Ehm... mujer, no lo sé, normal, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque he pensado que me podría esconder en ella, así puedo ir contigo a Inglaterra...

Él se echa a reír negando con la cabeza.

- Eres fantástica, Isis, de verdad. Lo siento pero no cabes dentro de mi maleta, pero si quieres venir a verme puedes venir durante las vacaciones de verano. Maria y Mirtza también pueden venir si quieren, claro. ¡En mi casa hay sitio para todas!

¿Dice que vaya a verle a Inglaterra en verano? ¡Oh! ¡¡Genial!! Le digo que iremos encantadas y nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato.

**HARRY:**

Justo cuando llegamos al local Draco me estira hacia los baños, una vez allí me empieza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, le cojo las manos para pararlo.

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa, Draco?

- ¿Es que no lo ves? Mañana volvemos a Hogwarts y allí todos nos conocen y tendremos que hacer como si nada hubiera pasado...

- Mira, por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta y lo hablamos mientras paseamos?

Draco pone los ojos en blanco y me responde:

- Mira que eres cursi, Potter...

No puedo evitar reírme de su comentario, le comento que Maria me ha contado antes que en este pueblo hay una pequeña piscina improvisada de aguas sulfurosas, se ve que en esa zona había habido unos baños termales y que han aprovechado que aún hay una fuente de agua para hacer una piscina para poder bañarse. Draco abre los ojos sorprendido y me pregunta si sé llegar. Ya sabía yo que le gustaría la idea, al fin y al cabo, no es secreto de estado que el pijo de Draco Malfoy adora los jacuzzis...

Salimos del baño, cogemos nuestras chaquetas y empezamos a caminar hacia allí. Mientras andamos recupero el tema del que hablábamos.

- Draco...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo dices de verdad esto de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada?

- ¿Que otra alternativa nos queda? ¿Quieres que toda la escuela sepa que hemos follado? Porque yo, no. – Sólo de pensar en lo que implicaría ya me cogen todos los males, ¡me moriría de vergüenza si se supiera!

- No haría falta que lo supiera nadie, por lo menos nadie más de los que ya lo saben. Tanto tus amigos como los míos saben qué ha pasado entre nosotros y nos pueden cubrir las espaldas...

- ¿Estás hablando de vernos a escondidas? No suena del todo mal... ¿Se te ocurre dónde nos podríamos ver?

- Había pensado en la sala de los menesteres. Yo con la capa invisible no tendría problema para llegar sin que me pillaran, sólo que tu pudieras escapar....

De reojo veo como Draco sonríe, y yo suspiro aliviado. Parece que realmente no tenía intención de hacer como si nada.

- Me gusta la idea, pero durante el día, nadie tiene que notar nada. Sabes guardar un secreto, ¿verdad Harry?

- ¡Claro!

Mientras hablamos llegamos a la poza y veo que Draco sonríe, se me acerca y vuelve a intentar desabrocharme los botones de la camisa, con la diferencia que esta vez, no sólo le dejo hacer, sino que también me dedico a desabrocharle la suya. Cada vez con más urgencia nos quitamos los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Mientras me llena de besos, Draco me arrastra hasta la poza, el agua caliente me hace sentir descargas por todas partes. Unimos nuestros cuerpos y no tardo en oírme gritar el nombre de Draco ciego de placer.

**MARIA:**

Se acaba la noche y nos vamos para casa, Draco y Harry se besan despidiéndose hasta mañana. Mirtza, Ron y Harry van hacia Vielha con el coche de Hermione y yo acompaño a Isis y a los otros dos hacia arriba. Esta vez Draco se sienta de copiloto. Cuando llegamos al pueblo de Isis paro el coche y espero pacientemente a que se digan todo lo que se tienen que decir con Blaise que también ha bajado del coche. Hacen buena pareja... Se besan apasionadamente, Isis entra en su casa dedicándole una última sonrisa al inglés y el vuelve a subir al coche. El trayecto hasta Baqueira lo passamos en silencio. Cuando llegamos, aparco y bajamos los tres del coche.

- En fin, me alegro de haberos conocido... - Antes que pueda agregar nada más me encuentro con Draco apuntandome con su varita y antes que pueda hacer nada Blaise la hace volar por los aires con la suya. El rubio mira a su amigo con cara de indignación.

- No, Draco, las cosas han cambiado, no dirán nada...

- ¿Te das cuenta de el montón de leyes mágicas que infringimos si la dejamos recordar?

- LAS dejamos recordar, Draco. Tampoco le he borrado la memoria a Mirtza y mucho menos a Isis.

- ¿Pero porqué?

- ¿Cómo te sentirías si Potter no recordara nada de lo que ha passado entre vosotros estas vaccaciones?

Mientras los chicos hablan me limito a escuchar. Vaya, así que querian borrarnos la memoria antes de irse. Por la frase de Blaise veo que el motivo de que no quiera hacerlo es Isis. Parece que Draco entiende que quiere decir su amigo y le hace caso.

- ¡Pobres de vosotras que alguien más se entere de que somos magos!

- Tranquilo, nos llevaremos el secreto a la tumba, si hace falta.

Finalmente Draco sube hacia su habitación y Blaise me dice que si queremos ir a visitarlos estará encantado de recibirnos en su casa a las tres. Cuando él sube a su habitación, vuelvo al coche y me voy a casa. Ha sido una semana intensa, lástima que se termine...

FIN

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad comments! :)

Espero que hayais reído tanto como lo hicimos nosotras al escribirlo.


End file.
